La regla de oro
by Moon Midnight
Summary: Ella le pertenece, pero nadie lo tiene claro, peleara con todos hasta poder reclamarla como su posesión pero hay un problema el es un angel tiene que cuidar de ella hasta el dia que tenga que llevársela de este mundo.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes de twilight pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y esta bonita historia es mía.**

**Prologo**

_Cuando todo de parezca difícil. Y tus días se vuelvan grises y negros. Cuando pierdan el color. Solo recuerda una cosa. Aquí estoy yo. Ofreciendo mi mano. Como en un ademán sin destino._

_No te ofrezco el sol o la luna. No te ofrezco dinero ni fama alguna. Mis brazos son cortos y no te puedo dar la luna. Pero te ofrezco mi mano. Y te ofrezco mi corazón. Eso sí puedo dártelo._

_Aquí parado en medio de la vida. Como en un ademán sin destino. Te ofrezco mi Alma para acompañarte en el camino._

En alguna ocasión escuche a un teólogo que los ángeles se llegaban a enamorar de nosotros los humanos, es tanto su devoción por alejarnos del mal que se enamoran de la espiritualidad de su protegido.

No nos pueden besar ni tocar porque para nosotros son invisibles, no sentiríamos, pero ellos desearían hacerlo, nosotros gozamos de algo que ellos no, **el libre albedrío. **

Hay una regla inquebrantable en los cielos y universo. Que habla estrictamente sobre el amor entre seres de luz y simples mortales.

La regla de oro

Espero que gocen de una historia única, una historia que nadie puede imaginar, yo le pertenezco a un ángel, mi protector, un ser hermoso y perfecto así como también...

Prohibido

Me llamo Isabella Swan y les invito que conozcan mi historia de amor imposible.

**.-.-.-.-.-**

**Que tal, me gustaría saber que les parece, creo que será una bonita historia, pero los dejo en sus manos, se que aun no termino el otro fic pero esta idea no me dejaba.**

**Atte.**

**Moon midnight**


	2. Historia de amor

**Chicas aquí les traigo el primer capítulo espero les guste.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A ANDREA (ANDY PANDIS) POR BETEARME**

Disclaimer

Los personajes de twilight pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y esta bonita historia es mía.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**A veces al amanecer, cuando no sabemos con certeza si estamos dormidos o despiertos, o quizás a la hora del crepúsculo, cuando las sombras nos hace dudar de nuestros sentidos, podrías adivinar una invisible presencia, susurros, aleteos, tal vez una risa contenida y hasta puede rozar tu mejilla algo que no podemos definir. **_

_**Es un Ángel, viene, va, escuchando nuestros secretos y susurrando melodías. **_

Esta historia es de amor, de un amor imposible, tachado por todos, nadie lo acepta ni siquiera por él.

Quieren saber de quién les hablo, estamos hablando de ángeles, mejor dicho un ángel.

En el sentido religioso le podríamos decir Ángel de la guarda que sería aquel que nuestro Dios tiene señalado a cada persona para protegernos.

Por contraposición, también existe la figura del ángel caído, aquel que ha sido expulsado del cielo por desobedecer las reglas o rebelarse contra Dios.

Hay pocas reglas para ello, no son difíciles de acatar pero hay una en especial

La regla de oro

Es aquella que dice, ningún ángel puede enamorarse de su custodio de lo contrario sería desterrado del paraíso.

Había una persona infeliz en la tierra estaba destinada a sufrir la soledad a temprana edad esa persona era Isabella Swan.

A sus 20 años había sufrido demasiado, a tal grado que parecía muerta en vida.

Era una mujer hermosa tanta perfección parecía irreal, todos querían acercarse a ella, era popular en su universidad, rodeada por todos, pero la verdad era una, estaba sola en ese mundo.

Pero ella sabía que alguien siempre estaba a su lado. Su ángel

Siempre sentía su presencia aunque no podía verlo, sabía que estaba a su lado cuando en el aire acataba un olor a menta y cítricos, era su olor.

Nadie sabía su secreto, ¿Cuántas personas podrían enamorarse de su Ángel guardián?

Ella quería permanecer virtuosa hasta que su verdadero dueño viniera.

Pero la vida avanzaba, no la sentía correr por que algo le faltaba, tenía que empezar a vivir como le había prometido a su padre en su lecho de muerte..

Era 14 de febrero su universidad celebraba tal fecha, para ella era un día fiesta se celebraba en el gimnasio, ella apenas llegaba, llevaba un vestido blanco hecho a la medida hacia resaltar su hermosa figura femenina.

Era hermosa, su pelo era castaño, en el sol se podían apreciar reflejos rubios, sus ojos estaban hechos de plata fundida , sus labios eran carnosos que invitaban a cada chico atreverse a besarlos, a pesar de todo lo que había vivido, era aún, una persona de corazón puro.

A su llegada todos voltearon a verla, unos la querían, otros la odiaban, pero nadie ignoraba su presencia.

No le gustaba mucho estar en fiestas pero ese día era diferente, ese día el aparecía en sueños, la imagen era tan real que se negaba a que fuera una ilusión.

Vio que los Black se le acercaban lentamente, mostró su mejor sonrisa

- Que sorpresa Bella, pensamos que no vendrías esta noche- dijo galantemente Jacob Black.

Era el chico más cercano a ella, la entendía a pesar de que era cerrada en conversaciones, pero todos sabían que sentimientos tenía hacia la castaña, excepto ella.

- Sé que no me gusta mucho convivir pero en 14 de febrero todo es diferente-

-¿Algún chico en especial?- Ella se sonrojo ante la pregunta y sonrió levemente, ese gesto no paso desapercibido por el pelinegro.

- Espero de todo corazón que seas correspondida- dijo esto con tristeza, nunca antes había visto esa expresión en ella

Era 14 de febrero un ser hermoso vestido completamente blanco con su camisa medio desabrochar observaba a su protegida desde lejos.

El era la perfección, su cabello era color cobrizo sus facciones era rectas y hermosas, sus labios eran carnosos y rosas, si no fuera mucho la perfección sus ojos era de un precioso color Esmeralda inigualable.

Aquel ser respondía por nombre de Edward era un ángel, quería tener el privilegio de llegar ser arcángel pero antes le asignaron una difícil tarea.

Tenía que ser custodio de un humano.

Para él los humanos parecían seres insignificantes frágiles, llenos de envidia y avaricia, capaces de destruirse así mismos, así también como los que aman.

_Pero ella era diferente _

Observo como varios chicos se acercaban a ella, para tener una oportunidad de conquistarla, frunció su ceño le molestaba que tuvieran mucha cercanía con Bella.

Después de todo era intocable, le pertenecía solo a él, él era su custodio, era el que la debía proteger.

Bajo su vuelo entre la multitud de aquella fiesta, los humanos eran seres impuros y no podían verlo, desde que su padre Adán cometió el pecado mortal, perdieron tal privilegio. Si él lo quisiese se podía ser visible en casos mayores solo a su custodio, podría volverse mortal de ser necesario, era una de la reglas celestiales.

Encogió sus alas para poder pasar entre ellos a pesar de que podía traspasarlos le molestaba la sensación que esto le provocaba.

Se acerco mas a Bella, el tal Jacob era un estorbo para él, su presencia era un martirio, sabía que estaba enamorado de su Bella al igual que toda la universidad entera. Eso lo molestaba y mucho.

Volvió la mirada a su custodio y no podía creerlo alguien tan frágil tuviera ese efecto en todos al igual en el.

La miraba con tanta devoción, ella sonrío y voltio a su dirección como si pudiese verlo, era única, sentía su presencia en donde quiera.

Se Alejo un poco para dar espacio porque Bella se inquietaba al sentirlo. El tal Jacob no dejaba de hablar con ella.

-¡Demonios!, lo sé, lo sé mala palabra perdón a todos allá arriba.- se quejo para sí mismo

Toda la noche transcurrió de maravilla él se interpuso entre todos los chicos que intentaban acercarse a Bella, después de todo nadie la podía tocar era su noche, la noche en que ella podía verlo, era parte del pacto que le hizo ella.

La hora de que Bella partiera a su casa había llegado, caminaba por las calles hacía el departamento lujoso donde ella vivía, él la seguía de cerca a pesar de tener unas hermosas alas entre color beige, blanco y crema, en momentos así le gustaba caminar con ella, era reconfortante como si ella y el...

Sonrío, negó con su cabeza ante tal pensamiento, el no debería pensar así, Tenia que recordar las reglas.

- Se que estas ahí, gracias por cuidarme- susurro Bella al viento, el esbozó una sonrisa de lado.

Al llegar al departamento, bella se dispuso a desvestirse en el baño, el encogió de nuevo sus alas y se sentó en el sillón a un lado de la cama.

Podía guardar sus alas y parecer un humano, era más cómodo para sentarse.

Se acomodo en el sofá mientras veía cada rasgo de aquel cuarto donde sentía mas segura a su Bella, las paredes eran blancas hacían la habitación más grande y espaciosa su cama estaba tendida entre sabanas blancas, en la cabecera de la cama estaba colgado, un Ángel de cerámica.

Sonrío de nuevo hecho su cabeza hacia atrás recordando aquel instante donde todo comenzó.

En los cielos celebraban una fiesta miles de ángeles estaban a los alrededores a la espera de su dios, Edward estaba sentado en una nube, el tenia siglos siendo ángel, el último hombre que había tocado custodiar era un canciller alemán, había fallado, el tipo era un desgraciado, acabo con miles de personas e impuesto su partido político, su nombre era Adolfo.

Desde ese día se convenció que los seres humanos eran personas sin sentimientos y ruines, no merecían custodia alguna, permaneció en los cielos sin querer cuidar de nadie.

- Edward - salió de su pensamiento al oír la voz de su jefe llamado Carlisle.

Carlisle era un Serafín

Son los más cercanos a nuestro dios y los más hermosos artífices de la belleza. Se los considera la jerarquía más alta de los Ángeles;

- Dígame Carlisle- el Ángel se acerco a él y sonrió

- Por favor Edward solo dime Carlisle- Edward le dedico una sonrisa.

- El quiere relevarte cómo podrías llegar hacer un arcángel- se sobresalto no esperaba tal noticia desde años él quería llegar ese nivel.

-Pero para eso, tienes que ser protector de un humano- hizo mala cara

- Sabes que pienso de eso-

- Por todos los cielos Edward era Adolfo Hitler, un hombre con sangre fría, El señor lamenta lo que te sucedió, por eso te dará el privilegio de escoger de aquella persona que haz de cuidar-

- Pero como sabré cual es la indicada-

- tu corazón te guiara- y sin más desapareció.

Se quedo solo, se sentó en su nube, suspiro resignado, él quería ser un arcángel, cerro sus ojos

- por favor señor, ayúdame-

Y paso su mano entre la nube, esta se esparció un poco dejando ver una imagen.

Era una mujer cuidando a una niña de cabello color castaño en brazos, tenía unos ojos grises penetrantes que inmediatamente hipnotizaron al ángel.

- Tú eres la elegida, he de protegerte hasta el día en que nuestro señor te llame-

Dejo que el miedo de cuidar de nuevo a un ser humano lo dejara, extendió su vuelo a la tierra en la búsqueda de esa persona.

Cerró de nuevo sus ojos, sus alas lo guiaron y de repente se apareció en un hospital en la ciudad de Nueva York.

Una madre estaba dando a luz, se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, su esposo la toma de la mano mientras ella hacia el mayor esfuerzo.

- Por favor Charlie promete que cuidaras de Bella, por favor- dijo la mujer entre sollozos

- No hables así, no hará falta porque tu lo harás por ti misma- la mujer con su último esfuerzo volvió a pujar y por fin se escucharon los lloridos de la pequeña.

- Promételo- Charlie no podía mas controlar su llanto, una enfermera se acerco a mostrarle a su hija, parecía una muñeca de porcelana

- Es hermosa mi amor, prométeme que la cuidaras- a Reneé le faltaba ya el aire había perdido mucha sangre el doctor dio pocas posibilidades que las dos se salvasen, solo una podía vivir, Reneé o la niña, Charlie destrozado escogió la vida de Bella

- Te lo prometo- respondió por fin Charlie con lagrimas en sus mejillas y así Reneé se dejo ir.

Edward veía la escena desde lejos tal parecía que Bella sufriría desde pequeña pero no dejaría que nada la lastimase mas.

Se acerco un poco a los brazos de Charlie para poder ver a la bebé, sucediendo algo insólito ella lo miro y le sonrío, su padre se tendió a llorar al ver la risa de la pequeña

Conforme los años Bella crecía, pero no siempre estuvo completa algo le faltaba, siempre soñaba con su Ángel, a la edad de 9 años todos los días después de llegar del colegio corría a su habitación a platicar al aire lo sucedido.

Charlie pensaba que era su amigo imaginario, Edward se asombraba de la capacidad de Bella al sentirlo, pero se veía atraído y sentía mucho cariño hacia la pequeña mortal, mientras ella platicaba su día el se sentaba a su lado y de vez en cuanto se permitía abrazarla.

A los 11 Bella era una niña muy preciosa, ya se notaba la belleza que se vería de grande, todos especulaban que había un fenómeno alrededor de ella...

En los días lluvia si caminaran bajo ella, todos regresaban empapados mientras que bella siempre estaba seca, era como si una capa protectora no dejara que el agua la tocase, solo ella sabía que mientras caminaba bajo la lluvia había un ángel que la tapaba con sus alas para que las gotas no la mojaran.

A la edad de 16 Bella ya entraba a la edad del noviazgo, todos los días se transportaba a la preparatoria en autobús, ya que su papa trabajaba en su compañía de bienes raíces y no tenía tiempo de llevarla

- No tengo tiempo de estar contigo pero quiero lo mejor para ti cariño por eso tengo que trabajar- eran siempre las palabras de su padre

Desde que su mama murió Charlie siempre estaba distante, amaba mucho a su hija, pero parecia muerto en vida, y conforme el pasar de los años Bella era la imagen de Reneé, el se alejaba mas para no poder tener que revivir el recuerdo de su fallecida esposa.

En los autobuses en que viajaba había varios índices de violaciones y robos pero a ella nunca le pasaba nada.

Incluso notaba que siempre el asiento de su lado estaba vacío, aun así el transporte iba lleno a más no poder, nadie se sentaba a su lado, no lo comprendía hasta que un día su compañera Alice abordo con ella el autobús.

-Bella te vi en la mañana en el transporte, no sabía que tenias un novio muy guapo- le dijo en la clase de biología.

- ¿Novio? No... ¿Por qué lo dices?-

- Esta mañana ibas en el transporte con el, te iba hablar pero vi que tenía muy abrazada y no quise interrumpir-

Al escuchar a Alice sonrió y voltio hacia arriba. Edward comprendió que cuando tenía la guardia baja muchos lo podían ver excepto ella, desde aquel momento dejo de estar muy cerca, pero era imposible.

En cuestión de amores la lista era interminable, se encolerizaba cada vez que alguien acaparaba su atención, aunque ella no les daba interés alguno, el no perdía la oportunidad de jugar bromas a sus pretendientes, a los obsesionados les hacía que tuvieran pesadillas por días, que después no soportaban la cercanía de Bella.

Dos años después a Charlie se le diagnostico cáncer en un tumor cerebral muy avanzado, la agonía fue grande al igual que el sufrimiento de bella.

- Hija yo sé que estoy por morir-dijo Charlie con un rostro de agonía en su cama ya se le dificultaba respirar todo se estaba acabando  
- No papa, tu...

- Bella, hija por favor déjame hablar, se que le falle a tu madre, no te cuide como debía, pero eres su imagen, no puedo verte sin recordarla, lo siento mucho, el día que tu madre murió también una parte de mi, quiero que sepas que te amo y que todos los días le rezo a dios para que siempre mande un Ángel a protegerte- tomo un poco de aire, bella ya estaba inconsolable

- Papá...

- Prométeme una cosa, promete que comenzaras a vivir encontraras el hombre de tu vida e intentaras ser feliz a toda costa, por favor- entre sollozos le dedico a su padre una sonrisa

- Te lo prometo- después murió.

Bella agarro las llaves de su camioneta, y salió rápidamente ya no aguantaba tanto dolor, manejó hacia un acantilado, Edward la seguía de cerca, vio como se quitaba su chamarra, cerro sus ojos, después se aventó al vacio esperando morir al agua.

Edward en un acto de desesperación se hizo mortal, ya que la situación ameritaba y se aventó tras ella.

Sintió la sangre correr en el trayecto de la caída, era una sensación nueva, nunca se había transformado en un mortal por alguien, cayó al agua y vio a bella dejándose hundir, fue hacia ella, la sostuvo entre sus brazos, nado hacia la superficie para sentir aire en sus pulmones, pero bella aun seguía inconsciente, la llevo rápidamente a la orilla esperando que ella despertase.

Bella iba abriendo sus ojos poco a poco, y lo vio.

- ¿Estás bien?- rápidamente Edward le pregunto.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto apenas con voz, el no sabía que decir.

-Este...yo

- Eres tu cierto, eres mi ángel- Edward solo atino sonreír.

- Lo siento es hora de irme - se puso de pie y empezó a emprender camino, bella se sentó de inmediato.

-¡No espera! ¿Te volveré a ver?- el sonrió de nuevo.

- Por supuesto, me veras en esta fecha en especial- ella le dé volvió la sonrisa.

- Me lo prometes-

- Es una promesa- y así camino hacia el mar, bella no lo perdía de vista, el cabello voló sobre sus ojos y al quitarlo en cuestión de segundos, el ya había desaparecido.

Aquel accidente fue un 14 de febrero, ya dos años pasaron, el solo volvía en sueños, en los cuales se permitían amarse sin restricciones, sin reglas y sin que nadie los señalara.

Salió de sus pensamientos al ver a bella salir del baño, ella agarro la ropa de cama, se metió entre ellas, entregándose rápidamente a los brazos de Morfeo.

El se paro del sofá y acerco a ella, le rozo la espalda con su mano después acaricio su cabeza, se agacho para poder besarle la mejilla.

- Hoy hace dos años de esa promesa, y aquí estoy para cumplirla mi bella-

**Espero sus comentarios chicas y gracias por los que me alentaron a seguirla**

**Atte**

**Moon midnight**


	3. complice

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste…. Cuando se encuentren con los**_** *es cuando Edward habla***_

**Y recuerden cada vez que no dejen un review muere un perrito: C**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A ANDREA (ANDY PANDIS) POR BETEARME**

Disclaimer

Los personajes de twilight pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y esta bonita historia es mía.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Sintió la brisa fresca contra su rostro, el olor a sal llenó sus fosas nasales , poco a poco abrió los ojos, consternada por el sonido del agua rompiendo contra las rocas, recordaba que se había quedado dormida en su habitación pero ahora, estaba en aquel lugar que le resultaba familiar.**_

Camino por la orilla en la que hace dos años exactamente

_**Estaba perdiendo la vida, vestía un blanco vestido que le llagaba a las rodillas, no usaba zapatos, era simplemente extraño porque no recordaba tal vestido, su cabello estaba suelto y volaba por la brisa.**_

Estaba metida en sus pensamientos, todo lo que había pasado en su vida, la falta de cariño, a pesar de tenerlo todo ¿Puede alguien sentir que no tiene nada?

Se sentía sola en el mundo, en su caminata por la orilla del mar pudo ver a lo lejos la silueta de alguien caminando a dirección contraria a ella, sintió su corazón acelerarse, prosiguió a hacer que sus pasos se hicieran cada vez más rápidos, conforme se hacía más visible aquella figura, al quedar a un par de pasos se detuvo por completo.

Aquel extraño, le daba una paz que no podía definir, su cabello era cobrizo, su rostro era perfectamente simétrico, su mirada era indescriptible, aquellos hermosos ojos esmeralda la veían con ternura, amor y tal vez deseo, vestía solo con un pantalón color blanco, su torso estaba desnudo y dejaba a la vista una exquisita piel blanca con músculos bien definidos, aquel hombre medía por lo menos uno noventa de alto, ninguno de los dos hacia movimiento alguno hasta que ella pudo apartar la mirada de él.

- Una promesa, es una promesa y aquí estoy como en cada año- esas palabras asombraron a Bella, volvió a ver su rostro.

¡Claro era el! Como podía olvidarlo, sus ojos, su rostro, los había olvidado, eran como una imagen difusa pero ahora estaba ahí, frente a ella.  
Dio un paso al frente para poder tocarlo, Edward estaba quieto viendo sus movimientos.

_**Dejo viajar sus manos por su pelo, sus ojos, nariz, mejillas, hasta que sus dedos rozaron sus labios.  
El se acerco y la abrazo por la cintura mientras que ella estaba perdida en su carnosa boca.**_

- No sabes lo desesperado que estoy para que llegue este día- ella solo sonrío al escucharlo.

Lo miro con ternura y parecía ser algo que ambos habían estado esperando por toda la eternidad y que por fin se consumó cuando juntaron sus labios en una armoniosa danza.

Las manos de Bella se fueron a su cuello acariciando la base donde sus cabellos cobrizos empezaban.

Ambos caminaron por aquella orilla agarrados de la mano, de repente Edward le robaba besos, reían por nada, esa sensación de vacío que ella sentía había desaparecido.

Caminaron hacia el mar y nadaron sobre aquellas olas, ambos se complementaban, acariciaban sus cuerpos sin límites entre el agua, sin darse cuenta una ola los azoto así separándolos.

_**Bella surgió de nuevo a la superficie pero no veía aquel Desconocido por ningún lado.**_

_**- No, no, no te vayas, no me dejes-**_

-¡No!- se levantó de su cama, su respiración era rápida, miro a su alrededor para percatarse que estaba de nuevo en su habitación.

La realidad la había golpeado, ella estaba sola, aquello fue solo un sueño, aún sentía sus caricias, sus besos, pero por más que se esforzaba no podía recordar su rostro.

Se sentó en su cama y se abrazo a sí misma, se permitió encoger sus piernas y perder su rostro entre sus rodillas, se soltó a llorar como cada 15 de febrero lo había hecho después de aquella promesa.

Edward la veía desde el sofá, no podía hacer más que visitarla en sueños, cuando la escucho sollozar se levanto abruptamente y fue hacia ella.

Toco su espalda, frunció su ceño a pesar de todo, el no gozaba del sentido del tacto, podía ser que él la tocara, pero no la sentía, ni ella tampoco lo hacía, aquello lo frustraba, ni siquiera podía sentir el aire en su rostro.

-¿Por qué no estás a mi lado?- alcanzó escuchar Edward.

El se alejó, ella no podía estar con él, no debía pensar así, no podía romper la regla de oro.

Después de todo el no correspondía sus sentimientos, él la debía proteger, sentía cariño por ella, pero estaba seguro que no la amaba.

Sin más Bella se levanto de la cama cogió su celular que estaba en la mesa de noche, eran las seis y media de la mañana, tenía que estar lista para la universidad, tomo sus cosas para poder tomar una ducha, así perdiéndose en la puerta del baño.

Aunque él podía, no se permitía verla desnuda, no lo hacía porque sabía que lo afectaría.

Tiempo después ella tomo su camioneta y salió deprisa a la escuela, el camino había caído en la monotonía siempre era lo mismo.

Las mismas calles, personas todo, nada cambiaba, al llegar todos la veían, no entendía porque causaba sensación, ya que lo que menos quería era llamar la atención de alguien.

- Bella sonríe- salió Jacob de la nada con una cámara instantánea, después de que recobrara la vista debido al flash, puso su atención al pelinegro.

-oye ¿por qué haces eso siempre?-le preguntó, él no le prestaba atención, en sus manos tenia la foto que hace unos instantes acababa de tomar y su cara mostraba cierto asombro.

- sabes, en todas tus fotos pasa lo mismo- ella no comprendió las palabras de su amigo, sin más se la arrebato de las manos para ver de lo que estaba hablando.

En la foto aparecía ella con una sonrisa algo distraída, debido que fue tomada sin que estuviera al tanto, pero aun lado de ella más o menos a la altura del hombro aparecía una ráfaga de luz, era grande se podría decir que tenía mucha luminosidad hasta alumbraba su rostro.

Edward por su parte veía la foto desde su hombro donde había estado cuando le sacaron aquella fotografía hace unos segundos.

- Siempre sale esa luz, vez que no miento cuando te digo que tu rostro está iluminado por todos los ángeles- agrego galante su amigo, ella le dedico una sonrisa tímida mientras le regresaba la fotografía, Edward por otro lado frunció su ceño ante el comentario.

- Nos vamos- le dio su brazo

*_No*_

Ella vacilante aceptó y lo tomó mientras que ambos caminaban hacia la clase de álgebra, cierto ángel sacaba chispas.

Cuando ambos llegaron al aula todos los miraban atónitos, ya que Bella siempre estaba sola.

James era uno de ellos, tenía la creencia que Bella le pertenecía, y no soportaba a nadie cerca de ella, a pesar de que tenia sueños horribles, no hacía caso a ninguno, hasta que Bella fuera solo suya. Tenía el pelo de un castaño con matices rubio al sol, sus ojos eran de un azul impresionante, era el más apuesto de toda la escuela, las chicas le sobraban pero solo quería una.

El día transcurrió, era la primera vez que Bella tenia compañía, siempre algo pasaba para evitar que alguien se sentara con ella o siquiera se acercaran a pedirle algo.

Había llegado la clase de ecología, todos estaban en parejas haciendo las practicas excepto una compañera, de cabello castaño llamada Alice, nadie se acercaba a ella a pesar de ser muy linda, se decía que era muy extraña, pocas veces había platicado con Bella como aquella vez que la vio en el transporte pero no paso de ahí.

Como era de esperarse Jacob hizo equipo con Bella, mientras ellos trabajaban, Alice no quitaba la vista de la pareja, los veía con una sonrisa cálida y volteaba a ver un punto fijo vacío.

- que harás esta noche Bella- pregunto sin más el pelinegro.

_*no saldrá contigo *_

- Jake no lo sé, a lo mejor estaré un poco ocupada- mintió, la razón era que sentía que engañaba a cierta persona.

Edward esbozaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al escucharla.

- Pero ¿con que?, no tenemos casi trabajo en casa, ¿dime que harás entonces?- insistió

_*estará ocupada conmigo*_

- Está bien, que planes tienes- eso desencajo al ángel, Alice se río en alto lo que atrajo la atención de ambos, ella se hizo la desatendida.

- Pues que te parece ir al cine después a cenar Bells- Bella dudaba en contestar, ella empezaría a vivir, después de todo también tenía que cumplir sus promesas.

- Me parece perfecto Jake- el pelinegro no reprimió su emoción y sonrío.

- Te juro que no te arrepentirás -

Edward estaba enojado, como era posible que hubiera aceptado, ¿que ya no lo recordaba?, ¿ya lo había olvidado?

Se acerco mas a la pareja, viendo en especial a Bella, observo que Jacob iba acariciar su cabeza.

_* __Eso si que no, este tonto no tendrá el privilegio que a mí se me niega *_

Edward no perdía de vista los dedos del pelinegro, en cuanto estos alcanzaron a rozar los cabellos castaños de Bella se separo abruptamente..

- ¡Auch! - exclamó Jake sobándose los dedos

- ¿qué te pasó?-

- Tu cabello me dio toques - la castaña se sorprendió.

- lo siento- Jacob se volvió acercar rápido que ni siquiera Edward se percato hasta que vio que ya la acariciaba.

- no te disculpes, siempre querré correr el riesgo contigo-

El ángel se desespero, al ver tal acto se interpuso entre ellos.

_* aléjate de ella, que no entiendes* _

Gritaba enfrente del pelinegro pero su esfuerzo era en vano, ya que él no lo veía, ni oía, observo cómo le acariciaba la mano a su custodia y su paciencia llego al límite, empujo las cosas de su mesa haciendo que un frasco se cayera al piso.

De inmediato Jacob se levanto de su asiento para poder limpiar el desastre, toda la clase miraba los actos del pelinegro mientras que Alice miraba hacia Bella.

- que descuidado, lo siento profesor creo que estaba en la orilla- explico Jacob, el profesor Jackson solo asintió y se alejo de la mesa.

_* Por dios ¿qué me pasa?__*_

Se tranquilizó, ya que el intruso no había intentado nada más, así siguió en todas las clases pero el aun no bajaba la guardia ante el mortal.

*****&-.-&*****

Bella manejaba de nuevo a su casa, el día había terminado, y solo faltaba esperar hasta las siete de la tarde, estaba entusiasmaba con la salida de Jake, le parecía una persona muy agradable, a pesar de que pasaban cosas raras a su alrededor nunca la dejo sola.

- Sabes yo sé que me quieres proteger, pero a veces exageras, Jake es muy bueno- dijo al viento a veces se reía porque le parecía estúpido lo que hacía, sabía que hablar sola era de locos, pero ella no estaba sola ya que en el ambiente de la cabina venia un olor a cítricos y menta.

Edward estaba en el asiento del copiloto escuchando, aun estaba molesto, ella siempre se negaba a la compañía de chicos.

_* No es bueno, y no te dejare* _

Subió al ascensor, para subir al tercer piso de aquel edificio, y saco las llaves de su departamento, abrió la puerta con cuidado, mientras entraba suspiro de alivio al estar de nuevo en casa.

Charlie meses antes de morir arreglo todo para no dejar a Bella desamparada, podía gozar toda una vida de lujos gracias al seguro y las acciones de la empresa de bienes de la que era dueño su padre.

Aunque el dinero no lo es todo en la vida.

Dejo las cosas en el sofá, dispuesta a preparar algo de comer en la cocina.

El reloj marcaba tres y media de la tarde, estaba impaciente, realmente quería disfrutar de la velada, haría caso a su padre, buscaría un hombre de verdad que la hiciera feliz a toda costa, ya no quería vivir de la magia de cada 14 de febrero.

- lo siento- dijo inaudible pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Edward la escuchara, estaba en el sofá de la sala viendo todos sus movimientos aun no podía calmar su enojo.

_* Te aseguro que no iras a ninguna parte*_

Recogió un poco la cocina y la sala, todo el departamento lucia paredes color blancas incluso también los muebles, le daba mucha paz, la hacía sentir más cerca de su ángel guardián.

Se fue a su habitación revisando su ropa.

- veamos que podré utilizar esta noche- Soltó un gemido, nunca se había dado cuenta que tenía una manía por el blanco, la mayoría de su ropa era de ese color.

Las cuatro de la tarde, tenía tres horas, el tiempo suficiente para ir a una boutique para comprar algo diferente, agarro las llaves de la camioneta lo que le extraño al ángel, y se dirigió a la gran ciudad en busca de un atuendo para la cita.

Las calles de Nueva York eran interminables, localizo una boutique en la cual en sus aparadores había vestidos lindos, entro de inmediato ya que carecía de tiempo.

- Disculpe ¿la puedo ayudar? - se ofreció una señora pelirroja de por lo menos cuarenta años.

- Busco algo apropiado para una cita informal- le dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

- Ha venido al lugar correcto-

En cuestión de minutos la vendedora le ofreció cantidades de ropa

- Quisiera algo que no fuera blanco-

Edward que estaba aun lado del probador le sorprendió esas palabras.

- creo que llevare este- por fin salió del probador con un vestido negro entallado del busto y de la cintura para abajo era suelto le llegaba hasta las rodillas, era todo lo contrario a como ella solía vestir.

_* __No eso si que no, tú con eso no sales de tu habitación*_

- le queda de maravilla señorita busca también zapatos- Edward rodó los ojos al escuchar a la vendedora.

Miro el reloj de nuevo para verificar la hora, eran las cinco y quince.

- si claro, me podría mostrar unos a juego-

De inmediato la vendedora le enseño unos zapatos negros de tacones altos eran preciosos, pidió de su talla y al medirlos le encantaron a la castaña.

- muy bien me los llevo-

Edward solo negaba con la cabeza.

_* __Negro, porque negro, ¿qué te está pasando?*_

Después que la vendedora envolviera todo, de nuevo se dirigió a su casa eran las seis con cuatro minutos ya era tarde tendría que tomar una ducha rápida para poder arreglarse con tiempo.

Dejo las compras sobre la cama mientras tomaba sus cosas de baño y se metía en él para ducharse.

El ángel salió de la habitación no soportaba ver a bella entusiasmada con su cita, pero ella no iría a ninguna parte

Espero en el sofá de siempre, mientras que no dejaba de preguntarse que tenía ese tal Jacob de especial.

Cerró sus ojos esperando a que ella saliera

_*__Que tiene de malo el blanco yo visto de blanco, porque ahora negro*_

Escucho el timbre y de inmediato se paró a la defensiva, Bella salió de la habitación corriendo, su imagen dejo petrificado al ángel, que se olvido de interferir como lo tenía planeado.

Lucia mas provocativa, aunque el vestido no era sugerente, la hacía verse mas coqueta y hermosa que de costumbre, el maquillaje le hacía resaltar sus hermosos ojos y ni que decir de sus labios que los veía por primera vez pintados, lo cual los hacía más apetecibles.

- te ves hermosa- esa voz lo saco de su ensueño, ella se había arreglado diferente para él, por lo tanto decidió ponerse manos a la obra.

- Gracias debo decir que tú también te ves muy bien-

- Gracias pero no me comparo contigo-contesto Jacob desde el marco de la puerta.

_*__habladurías, lástima que no saldrán__* _

Se cerró la puerta fuerte en la cara del pelinegro.

- Jake espera, no se puede abrir la puerta- tiraba de ella con fuerza, mientras que Jacob del otro lado empujaba.

- está trabada- dijo exaltada.

- Bella aléjate de la puerta la voy a tirar - él se Alejo para poder patearla pero esta permaneció intacta.

- no es gracioso, deja de hacer eso- susurro Bella.

El ángel se sintió egoísta la veía afligida por que su velada se echaba a perder, y desistió de la puerta, esta se abrió de inmediato dejando entrar a Jacob cayendo encima de bella, ambos quedaron cara a cara, el pelinegro se sentía tentado en besarla.

_*__no lo hagas por lo que más quieras no lo hagas, tu eres mía*_

Bella sonrío al ver a su amigo observando sus labios.

- ¿nos vamos caballero?- salió de su transe.

- vámonos, mi querida damisela- respondió, sin más se levanto de encima de la castaña para tenderle la mano para poder levantarla.

_* __Gracias dios, sé que no merezco tu compasión pero que ya no la toque*_

Jacob resulto ser una compañía agradable, no paraba de darle regalos, hacerle bromas, en ningún momento se propaso con ella, la cena resulto ser una agonía para Edward, que no se despego ni un instante, de vez en cuando interfería en pequeños detalles, así como también de los hombres que miraban de mas a Bella.

El ángel sentía una mirada, examino aquel restaurante, veía personas felices, otras tristes, al igual podía observar otros ángeles que acompañaban a sus custodios, hasta que se encontró con la mirada que lo tensaba, era Alice la compañera de Bella.

_* __un momento ¿ella puede verme?*_

La siguió observando entonces ella le guiño el ojo, voltio para percatarse si sus alas estaban encogidas, pero no era así, de seguro era un error, volvió a mirarla y se dio cuenta que su ángel guardián la acompañaba, era de una belleza impresionante, era rubio con unos ojos azules impresionantes, el también lo observaba, sacudió su cabeza para concentrarse en lo suyo.

Por fin la pareja se levantaba de su mesa y se disponían dejar aquel restaurante.

- no sabes cómo disfrute la cena Bells-comentó muy emocionado Jacob.

- yo igual... Espera esa es Alice... Alice aquí- salido la castaña, ella vacilante se acerco a la pareja.

- Hola ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó Bella, a pesar que no hablaban mucho, a ella le simpatizaba mucho Alice.

- que tal, vine a cenar y veo que ustedes también-

- si así es - respondió titubeante Bella mientras que Jacob solo sonreía.

- me alegro hacen linda pareja-

Ha Edward se le revolvió el estomago al escuchar esa frase

_* Ella es mía *_

Alice sonrío, sonrisa que la pareja le pareció extraña.

- Bien nos vemos en clases que pasen linda noche- sin más se despidió, dejándolos solos.

Sin más emprendieron ellos camino hacia el estacionamiento, Edward iba tras ellos cuando sin ver venir nada lo jalaron hacia un lado del camino, al recobrar el sentido vio al ángel de Alice.

_* Pero que es lo que...*_

_* Mi nombre es Jasper, y tu eres Edward no es así_*- dijo aquel hermoso ser.

_* Si es así pero como... *_

- Hola Edward- el ángel se volvió al escuchar la voz de Alice.

_* Tu me puedes ver*_

La castaña se limito a sonreír ante el asombro del ángel cobrizo.

- Déjame ayudarte quieres, amas a bella y yo se que hacer-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Gracias a sus comentarios esta historia va dar para muchas lagrimas mas , y veremos como hara Edward para estar con bella finalmente**

**Atte**

**Moon midnight**


	4. Deseo

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste…. Cuando se encuentren con los**_***es cuando Edward habla***_

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A ANDREA (ANDY PANDIS) POR BETEARME**

Disclaimer

Los personajes de twilight pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y esta bonita historia es mía.

**..-.-.-.-..**

_*yo no la amo, siento cariño por ella, es mi custodia, un minuto ¿cómo puedes verme?*_

Edward estaba exaltado, no dejaba de ver al pelirrubio ángel y a la castaña de su lado.

- Bueno, eso es fácil de explicar, soy del tipo de personas que regresa de la muerte y al pasar de los años me di cuenta que tengo el don de verlos-Explico la mortal

El ángel seguía sin entender, voltio desesperado todo su alrededor había perdido de vista a Bella.

* _Tranquilo no hay peligros cerca* _interfirió Jasper al ver la inquietud de Edward.

_* ¡No! y que tal el tipo ese*_ respondió con sorna.

- ¿a quién te refieres?- pregunto haciéndose la desentendida Alice.

* _Como ¿que quien?, Jacob * _respondió mosqueado por la actitud de ambos

-ah te refieres a Jacob, es buen tipo, además hacen linda pareja- Volvió palidecer al escuchar de nuevo esa frase.

* _por supuesto que no, ellos nunca estarán juntos* _  
_  
*Edward no seas egoísta deja que se enamoren, si tu no la amas*_ lo interrumpió burlón Jasper.

El pelicobrizo no dejo que ellos terminaran de hablar simplemente rodó los ojos extendiendo sus alas para alejarse de ese lugar lo antes posible.

No veía su interés por ninguna parte, cerro sus ojos y se transporto al auto de Jacob que era donde ella estaba, apareció en la parte de atrás del vehículo, el pelinegro venia conduciendo mientras tenia estrechada la mano de la castaña cerca del cambio de velocidades, de repente se veían de reojo cada quien a su turno, eso volvía loco a Edward.

Lo envidiaba, él la tocaba y la podía sentir, ese mortal podía sentir ese instante en el que su piel posa sobre la suya, el aunque fuera un ser perfecto y por más que estuviera a su lado toda su vida protegiéndola, no tenía ese privilegio, no hablaba con ella, no lo sentía, ni siquiera lo veía.

* _Pero aun así ella me pertenece, no tienes oportunidad *_

- me encanto mucho la velada- dijo Bella cuando llegaron a su edificio, Jacob la observo, no pudo ocultar su felicidad.

- lo podemos hacer más seguido, Bells me encanta que pasemos tiempo juntos- ella se sonrojo

- a mí también me gusta pasar tiempo contigo-confeso ella al fin, creía que Jake era un buen candidato para poder hacerla feliz.

- en ese caso supongo que tendrás que soportarme diario porque no me pienso alejar de ti ni un minuto- la charla cayó en silencio, Edward tenia mala cara.

Bella se sintió incomoda al no tener que decir mientras que Jacob la miraba, apresuro abrir la puerta del vehículo pero fue detenida por el Moreno.

- no espera yo te acompaño hasta tu puerta-

- no hace falta...-

- Bells ya no estarás sola sabes que te quiero- sintió que sus ojos grises se llenaban de lagrimas, hace dos años no se sentía tan querida.

El ángel se percato de los sentimientos de la chica, sus celos lo abandonaron y dejo que el intruso la acompañara hasta la puerta del departamento.

- muchas gracias por todo- dijo la castaña ya en la puerta, Edward se puso a la defensiva.

- no hay porque, gracias por aguantarme- bella dejo escapar su risa.

- hey es la primera vez que te hago reír, te ves más linda así-ella solo sonrío

- muy bien hasta mañana Bells que pases buenas noches- se despidió, sin más la beso en la mejilla, eso encolerizo a su protector, ya era demasiado lejos para él.

- igual que descanses- Jacob se fue mientras que bella entro al departamento, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se recargo en ella pensando en todo lo ocurrido.

Se quito sus zapatillas altas ya que le cansaron, fue caminando hacia su habitación, Edward se sentó en el sofá de siempre, ver a Jacob besar la simple mejilla de Bella lo dejo furioso estaba frustrado,

¿que podía hacer el para alejarla de todo?

Estaba mal, quería marcar a Bella como suya para que nadie más la tocase, separo del sillón abruptamente fue a la habitación de la castaña.

No la vio por ninguna parte cuando entro, esa habitación le daba tranquilidad, observo todo con detenimiento, frunció su ceño al ver el vestido negro en la cama.

*_ahora odio el negro*_

Escucho el agua caer de la regadera, aun estaba poseído por la furia, sin pensarlo dos veces entro al baño.

- sin duda el esta mas que enamorado de Bella- dijo Alice inaudible.

Su casa estaba unas cuantas cuadras de la de Bella, también vivía sola, llego exhausta a sentarse en la sala, ella al igual tenia la manía por el blanco.

_* A veces yo comparto ese sentimiento* _dijo Jasper detrás de ella lo que provoco un fuerte susto a la castaña.

- sabes que nosotros pronto estaremos juntos mientras que ellos aun no saben como- cerro sus ojos para reposar un poco mientras que el pelirrubio se sentaba a un lado de ella.

- Jasper recuerdas como paso lo de nosotros- El ángel sonrío

*_por supuesto*_

Los recuerdos vinieron como flashes en la mente del ángel...

Abría sus ojos poco a poco y observo varios ángeles alrededor, apenas era un niño, sus padres eran dos bellos seres de luz.

* _Bienvenido Jasper * _saludo Carlisle.

El niño tenía el pelo rubio y sus ojos eran de un bello color azul sus alas eran pequeñas, aun estaba pequeño para cuidar de alguien, tendría que esperar el momento indicado.

Los años pasaban Jasper contaba con la edad de tres años cuando el señor decidió encomendarle una misión.

* _Jasper tienes que cuidar a un humano, sabes que cualquier duda que tengas o no sepas que hacer puedes rezar y tus plegarias serán escuchadas por el * _comento Carlisle el día en que se le impuso aquella misión, el pequeño ángel solo asintió.

Así fue como Jasper se dirigió a la tierra a cuidar a una bella niña de cabello color castaño y ojos marrones que respondía al nombre de Alice

Todo marchaba a la perfección ella era bella y toda su niñez era como cualquiera otra, ya habían pasado seis primaveras desde el nacimiento de Alice y fue entonces donde cambiaron las cosas.

La familia de la pequeña habían ido a tomar un día de campo a las afueras de la ciudad de Nueva York, el día había sido de lo más lindo con las risas de la pequeña y la alegría de la pareja, ya una vez que se hizo tarde tuvieron que marchar a casa, en el camino los agarro una fuerte lluvia que fue imposible la visibilidad al momento de manejar.

Su padre iba con cautela pero al momento de llegar una curva en el kilometro once, el auto derrapo haciendo que este se fuera por el acantilado, los padres de la castaña perdieron la vida al instante mientas que la pequeña se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

Los doctores no daban esperanzas ya que se encontraba en coma, un día dejo de respirar lo que ocasiono la rápida movilización de médicos para hacer lo posible para traerla de nuevo la vida, y después de tres minutos Alice volvió a respirar.

Dos días después ella al fin abrió los ojos, lo que todos les causo emoción llamando milagro lo acontecido.

- doctor- dijo la niña inaudible apenas recobrando el sentido.

El doctor dudoso le dedico una sonrisa ya que no sabría lo que sería de la niña ahora que sus padres habían muerto, y su mayor preocupación era lo que le tenía que decir cuando preguntara por ellos, una enfermera le toco su hombro en señal de apoyo.

- dime linda, ¿te duele algo?- la niña solo negó con la cabeza.

- doctor ¿dónde está el niño de cabello rubio?- al doctor le extraño aquella pregunta, al igual que a la enfermera.

- ¿de qué niño hablas pequeña?- la niña miro a todos lados observando aquel cuarto de hospital.

- un niño... desperté aquí y vi un niño rezando a un lado mío, estaba llorando... Me dijo que todo estaría bien, que mis papas ya no estarían conmigo pero que el nunca me dejaría-dijo la pequeña con pesar al recordar a sus padres, el doctor estaba atónito porque la niña no tenía idea y aun mas porque no se permitían la entrada a niños a esa aérea.

- ¿dime hermosa como era ese niño?- le pregunto la enfermera ya con ojos cristalinos por las lagrimas apunto de escapar, Alice la miro y le dedico una sonrisa.

- era como dos años mayor que yo, tenia bonitos ojos azules y cabello color rubio, vestía todo de blanco y tenía unas hermosas alas en su espalda- fue lo suficiente para que la enfermera se soltara a llorar.

Alice fue a un orfanato ya que apenas contaba con seis años cuando ese terrible accidente le arrebato la vida de sus padres.

Los niños la creían loca porque hablaba sola, y la verdad era que después de aquella tarde ella podía ver todos los ángeles, con los cuales platicaba, todos decían que había quedado mal por el accidente, que tenia alucinaciones, por lo tanto nunca fue adoptada.

Cuando alcanzo la mayoría de edad se fue de aquel orfanato y trabajo para poder pagar sus estudios al igual tener un lugar donde vivir.

Jasper siempre permaneció a su lado, siempre le hablaba, le aconsejaba, el amor fue tanto que traspaso fronteras, y hoy en día ellos se amaban, Alice sabia todo de aquellos seres de luz como para saber que Edward amaba a Bella.

Ella la conoció en el instituto y observo como Edward la asechaba más que cualquier otro ángel a su custodio, no dejaba que ningún chico se le acercara, pero era lo que la hacía mas tentadora a la castaña, el hecho que parecía inalcanzable.

- después de todo unos humanos somos más cuidados que otros- dijo Alice en una ocasión.

El pelirrubio conocía a Edward, era un ángel legendario en los cielos, sin mencionar que fue custodio de muchos personajes importantes en la historia y el más nombrado fue Adolfo Hitler.

A el impacto verlo cuidar de aquella chica, ya que él se rehusaba de volver a cuidar a un humano.

- en que tanto piensas mi ángel- pregunto su custodia al ver a Jasper metido en sus pensamientos, el solo le dio una mirada tierna y una sonrisa.

*_ En que pronto estaremos juntos_*Alice vacilante se acerco a él tratando de abrazarlo, pero aun así lo traspasaba, eso entristecía al ángel.

*_quisiera poder abrazarte besarte*_ la chica lo callo poniendo su mano frente a él.

- eso será pronto mi amor, pero tenemos que ayudar a bella y Edward-

_* lo sé, no falta nada para nosotros*_

Solo podía ver el vapor en ese baño, escuchaba cantar a Bella en la ducha.

Varios sentimientos recorrieron al ángel, entró a la regadera y la imagen de Bella desnuda lo dejó atónito, el había tenido sexo con otros ángeles pero a nadie, había deseado más que aquella humana.

Eso era la deseaba, por eso no quería que nadie la tocara, pero eso no podía ser, la regla de oro se rompería.

Aun seguía mirando aquel cuerpo que lo incitaba a pecar, sus pechos eran generosos coronados con pezones rozados, su cintura era estrecha y se anchaba al iniciar sus caderas, su trasero era respingón pero generoso y sus piernas eran largas, sin mencionar su sexo que lo hacían pensar cosas indebidas.

Se acerco a ella encogió sus alas y entro a la regadera sin ropa, eran unos de los tantos privilegios de ser ángel, la abrazo y recorrió sus manos por su cuerpo imaginando las sensaciones que sentiría al poder tocarlo y besarlo, la castaña tenía sus ojos cerrados y guiaba sus manos donde él las pasaba.

Ella era suya, la amaba y tenía que hacer algo para que nadie obtuviera lo que a el por derecho le pertenecía.

La dejo que siguiera duchándose y cerro sus ojos apareciendo en un departamento cerca del de bella, ya estaba vestido de nuevo completamente de blanco, cuando vio a Alice que iba a la cocina por un vaso de agua y fue cuando lo vio.

- Edward que sorpresa ¿ Qué haces aquí?-el tenia su mirada perdida en el piso y después la miro con determinación.

* _Yo la quiero, es mía, quiero que me ayudes para poder tenerla solo para mi*_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Mil gracias por sus comentarios me dan mas ganas de escribir mas historias como estas.**

**Son historias reales…. son relatos de personas que tuvieron su encuentro con su angel guardián.**

**a veces unos somos mas protegidos que otros**

**mil gracias por sus reviews y si leeyeron esto avísenme en su reviews**

**Saludos mis niñas **

**atte. **

**Moon midnight**


	5. Ayuda en camino

Advertencia: los personajes son de crepúsculo, solo los uso para crear historia con mi imaginación.

**Beta: Sofia Mellark.(Beta FFAD); www. Facebook. groups/ betasffaddiction**

**gracias tambien Andy huerta por ayudarme**

_cuando este en cursiva, son los dialagos de ciertos ángeles-_

* * *

Alice sonrió, sabía que él se daría cuenta tarde o temprano, pero fue demasiado temprano, más de lo que se imaginaba.

Jasper salió de la habitación al escuchar la voz de Edward, sonrió al verlo sentado en el sofá.

-_Veo que ya decidiste -_ afirmo al ver el estado del peli cobrizo, se veía preocupado con su cabello alborotado y sus ojos tenían un brillo muy particular.

Aquella escena resultaba graciosa a Jasper, Edward se dio cuenta de su estado al ver la sonrisa comprimida del pelirrubio, miro si su vestimenta estaba en su lugar ya que con lo perturbado que salió del baño de Bella no se detuvo a verse, vio que estaba su camisa blanca abotonada hasta el cuello, sus pantalones estaban en su lugar, ya una vez seguro de sí, se irguió orgulloso en el sofá tomo su posición de ángel arrogante por el cual todos los seres lo conocían.

Observo el departamento de Alice con detenimiento las paredes, los muebles excepto por ciertas cosas que eran de madera pero todo era blanco, sonrío de lado ante el descubrimiento y volvió su atención en la pareja.

-_Ya lo dije, la quiero, pero la pregunta aquí es...¿Qué harán ustedes dos para que estemos juntos? porque les recuerdo que ella no puede verme_ -su voz retumbo en los oídos de la pelinegra que no sabía que decirle, suspiro hondo tratando de tranquilizarse para enfrentar a sus dudas, camino unos pasos cerca de él, pensando lo más rápido que podía, bacilo puesto que el tenia razón aun no tenían un plan, vio el sofá que estaba enfrente a Edward y con seguridad tomo asiento enfrente a él.

- Tu déjalo en nuestras manos, veras que todo se dará- dijo tranquila estaba dispuesta agarrar el toro por los cuernos, y aunque Edward era un ángel legendario, le resultaba atemorizante por la profundidad de sus ojos verdes y las facciones del rostro, pero que tan malo podía ser, aun seguía siendo un ángel de dios.

Edward dudaba que ellos tuvieran un plan, la verdad se le hacía imposible que la pareja pensara que él podía estar junto a Bella, pero el hecho de que Alice pudiera ver a todos los seres inmortales era un fenómeno, tal vez ella si lo podría ayudar después de todo.

-_¡Ya veremos!... Pero ahora que se que la amo, la quiero junto a mí y no cerca de nadie, también quiero que interfieras entre Jacob y ella-_

La pelinegra sabia que Edward sobre protegía a Bella pero eso era demasiado, como le podía pedir a ella que lo ayudara a que nadie la acechara, aquello le resultaba molesto, lo miro con determinación y negó con la cabeza.

- Tsk tsk, nada de ser posesivo, Bella será la que decida al final de todo esto, y tú debes de estar con ella siempre sea cual su decisión-dijo con dos octavas más arriba de su nivel de voz

Se levanto del sofá abruptamente al sentirse ofendido, ella tenía que ayudarlo, no quería a ese tipo de lado de Bella

_-Pero me tienes que ayudar..._

- Yo haré mi parte, pero ella al final tiene su libre albedrio, así que no apresures las cosas- Jasper reprimió la risa que le provoco ver la cara del peli cobrizo.

Estaba desencajado, se sentía enojado, frustrado, camino unos pasos para quedar frente a Alice.

_-Espero que actúes rápido entonces, quiero estar con Bella lo antes posible-_ dijo fuerte con voz autoritaria, después de eso extendió sus alas y desapareció dejando a ambos en la blanca sala.

_-Vaya si que tiene carácter, había escuchado de su mal genio pero veo que eran cierto los rumores_- dijo divertido el pelirrubio después de que Edward se hubiese ido, encogió sus alas y se sentó a un lado de Alice.

-¡No puedo creer como un ángel!, un ser pacifico, sea tan posesivo- la pelinegra pasaba sus manos por su cabello en signo de frustración debido a la anterior platica con Edward, se tapo su cara con ellas y recargo sus codos sobre sus rodillas.

Su ángel se acerco un poco, trato de asomarse entre sus manos para poder ver si había un signo de alguna emoción en su rostro pero no logro ver nada, ella permanecía en esa posición tratando de meditar

_-Y bien… Que harás para que estén juntos-_ la pelinegra resoplo y lo miro con un puchero que le pareció cómico al ángel.

-Es que…. Veras….no lo sé aun- respondió con un berrinche, lo que provoco que Jasper estallara en risas, Alice lo miro perpleja, se levanto del sofá y camino unos cuantos pasos meditando, hasta que de repente lo miro sorprendida lo cual significaba que una idea se había tornado en su cabecita.

-¡Pero una cosa si te digo!…. Hare sufrir a Edward, hasta que aprenda no ser tan posesivo, hare las cosas a mi modo, y el no me dará ordenes- el ángel volvió a reír, la chica lo fulmino con la mirada y eso provoco que cesaran las risas, carraspeo un poco y se puso de pie al igual que ella regalándole una sonrisa.

_-Muy bien ya no pienses en Edward…. todo saldrá bien por ahora hay que dormir-_ la pelinegra le devolvió la sonrisa y se dirigió a la habitación con Jasper siguiendo sus pasos igual como lo ha hecho en toda su vida.

Entraron en la blanca habitación en el cual había varias cosas referentes a los ángeles, la cama estaba tendida con sabanas blancas y a sus lados había dos mesitas de noche las cuales estaban adornadas con lámparas, en una de ellas descansaba un portarretrato en la cual se observaba una feliz pareja con una hermosa niña con hermosos cabellos negros en brazos.

La chica se sentó en la cama y tomo aquella fotografía tan preciada para ella, verla le provocaba tristeza, Jasper estaba de pie en la esquina de la habitación observándola, sabía que esta era la rutina de cada noche antes de dormir, todos los días los extrañaba y a pesar de que tenía seis años cuando ellos partieron aun los amaba como si nunca se hubieran ido.

_-... No solamente yo soy tu ángel, los seres queridos que ya no imparten en este mundo también se vuelven protectores y siguen vivos en tu corazón y en todos los momentos felices que pasaste con ellos, mientras que no los olviden ellos siempre estarán cuidándote._

Una lagrima callo en aquel portarretrato que estaban en las manos de Alice, miro a su guardián y sonrió amargo.

-Gracias por todos los momentos juntos Jasper, no sé qué haría sin ti.

El se acerco a ella, la miraba con tanto cariño que cualquiera que viera la escena la envidiaría, era tanto el amor que él le tenía, que daría cualquier cosa por estar en otra situación, y no estar separados por todo el universo.

-_Seguro que serias la misma mientras que yo no_ _sería nada sin ti._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Edward reapareció en la habitación de Bella, vio como ella dormía plácidamente en su cama, su respirar era pausado mientras que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, el se preguntaba cual fue el ultimo pensamiento que paso por su cabeza antes de dormir, moría de celos pensar que aquella sonrisa fue por un recuerdo de Jacob.

Suspiro tratando de calmar sus sentimientos, no supo en qué momento ella le había robado el corazón, todo fue demasiado rápido, el siempre fue justo y recto, tenía en claro que nunca dejaría que algo así pasase, pero desgraciadamente era demasiado tarde, no podía permitir estar lejos de ella, simplemente porque no quería, no sabía qué era lo que haría cuando llegara la hora en que ella tuviera que morir, tendría que llevarse su alma partiendo de este mundo y nunca la vería de nuevo, el se quedaría en el nivel de arcángel y solo así jamás volvería custodiar a mas humanos, en otro momento esa idea le sonaría atractiva… pero ahora todo había cambiado.

Se acerco sigilosamente aun lado de la cama en la que solo resaltaba la silueta de Bella envuelta por las sabanas blancas, él quería cambiar todo aquello en su corazón tenía la esperanza que Alice lo ayudase realmente y que estuvieran juntos.

De repente se escucharon unos ruidos provenientes de la sala, frunció su ceño en molestia, dudaba que Alice decidiera hacer una visita tarde a Bella, salió de la habitación de su custodia para saber el origen de aquel ruido.

La perilla de la puerta del departamento se giraba insistentemente, el ángel camino hacia la entrada para impedir que siguieran con esto, resoplo frente a la puerta asomando su cabeza la cual traspaso, odiaba la sensación de traspasar objetos o personas era por eso que nadamas lo hacía cuando la situación lo meritaba.

Al traspasar aquella puerta vio a James, vestía de una camisa de manga larga negra que estaba a medio desabrochar, sus pantalones eran de cuero negro pegados a sus fornidas piernas.

Trataba de forzar la puerta con enojo, el ángel se dedicaba a ver todo de cerca, sabía que aquel mortal deseaba a Bella, pero tenía la creencia que ya se había encargado de él con las pesadillas que le mandaba, pero se había equivocado.

Observo con detenimiento como golpeaba la perilla para abrir la puerta, sonrió con malicia, el nunca podría abrirla y no permitiría que se acercara a su Bella.

-Demonios… por qué no se abre- el hombre derrotado golpeo una patada a la puerta ya desesperado, Edward permanecía recargado en la pared del pasillo, James volvió a patear la puerta fuerte lo que provoco que el vecino del departamento de frente saliera averiguar a qué se debía el ruido.

- ¿Se le ofrece algo señor?- salió un hombre canoso vestido en pijama del otro lado del pasillo, James gruño al escucharlo giro a verlo y se fue del lugar, el ángel suspiro y entro al departamento para seguir velando los sueños de la castaña.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un nuevo día daba comienzo, Bella estaba en camino a la universidad también ahora había cambiado de color de vestimenta, opto por usa una camisa de tirantes azul con una falta de holanes negra, Edward había hecho un berrinche en la mañana cuando la vio salir, pero él no podía hacer nada para que ella cambiara de opinión, pero pronto todo cambiaria con la ayuda de Alice.

Ella manejaba tranquilamente hacia la escuela, pero algo llamo su atención, vio a su compañera Alice en la parada de autobuses, freno poco a poco y acerco su camioneta al pie donde estaba su compañera esperando el transporte, bajo la ventanilla del lado del copiloto para poder hablarle.

-Vamos sube, yo te llevo- invito Bella, no le gustaba socializar mucho pero empezaría una nueva vida y ahora tendría amigas.

La chica se quedo estática en la acera viendo a Bella, era como si estuviera metida en sus pensamientos.

- Y bien que dices ¿subes?- la chica por fin reacciono y sonrió, abrió la puerta de la camioneta y subió, después de eso Bella emprendió el camino hacia la universidad.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- interrumpió Bella aquel silencio que había en la cabina, Alice la observo con detenimiento.

-Claro, pregunta lo que quieras- ánimo.

- ¿Porque siempre estás sola? – aquello hizo que Alice mirara a Bella como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, la chica voltio a verla ya que esperaba la respuesta.

- ¿Pasa algo?, pregunte algo malo- Alice rio a carcajadas mientras que a Bella le provocaba extrañeza su risa.

- ¡Ey! dime que es tan gracioso- la chica seso sus carcajadas y se limpio una lagrima que se había fugado de su ojo derecho debido al regocijo que soltó.

- Es que me resulta gracioso que me preguntes eso, cuando yo también me preguntaba lo mismo sobre ti- confeso al fin, Bella también empezó a reír.

-Cierto, yo también no soy muy sociable pero es que a veces me siento incomprendida- explico

-Lo se te entiendo, sabes a mi me resultas una persona muy agradable Bella, me gustaría ser tu amiga- la chica sonrió, la verdad que Alice le transmitía mucha paz y con ella disminuiría su tristeza.

- Por supuesto que si Alice, nada me encantaría más-

Ambos ángeles estaban en la cabina de atrás atentos a la plática, al menos Alice ya había dado el paso más importante, el cual implicaba ser amiga de Bella, Edward observaba las facciones de su custodia.

_-Tranquilo todo resultara_- dijo Jasper tratando de darle aliento, realmente él peli cobrizo se veía afligido, nunca se hubiera imaginado ver a Edward así de preocupado por su custodia.

_-Eso espero._

Llegaron sin contratiempos a clases, en el transcurso del día en sus tiempos libres ambas chicas platicaban todos los momentos de su vida, tanto los dolorosos así también como los buenos.

Se dieron cuenta que tenían muchas cosas en común, ambas habían sufrido y ahora estaban solas.

La clase de deportes había terminado, todas las chicas se cambiaban de ropa en los vestidores, Alice ya se había cambiado de nuevo con su vestido color blanco, mientras que Alice estaba sacando su ropa del casillero, le pareció extraño que Bella vistiera de colores serios, al igual ayer se percato que en la cena con Jacob vestía de color negro.

Salieron a los jardines de la universidad, y Alice no desaprovecho la oportunidad de preguntar lo que tanto rondaba en su cabeza durante el todo el día.

-¿Por qué vistes de este color ahora?- Bella miro su vestimenta con cierta rareza y después le regalo una sonrisa a la pelinegra.

-Es que siempre vestía blanco, es un lindo color pero ya era hora de cambiar- la chica se quedo pensando en la respuesta que le había dado Bella, se dio cuenta que ella estaba decidida seguir su vida sin Edward.

-¿Pero dime porque lo preguntas?

-Bella ¿qué piensas de los ángeles guardianes?- ambos ángeles que permanecían a lado de cada chica se sobresaltaron al escuchar que Alice fue muy directa.

Edward permanecía absorto a escuchar la respuesta de Bella, pero cierto persona interrumpió.

-Hola chicas- interrumpió Jacob, beso la mejilla de Bella al igual que la de Alice, Jasper también frunció el ceño mientras que Edward lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿hablábamos sobre ángeles de la guarda?- Alice miro con detenimiento a Jacob, vio que no había ningún artífice de luz a su lado más sin embargo tenía un aura luminosa que lo rodeaba, el cual significaba que tenía más de un ángel pero estos lo cuidaban desde el cielo.

En la cabeza de Alice se torno rápidamente un plan le haría a pagar a Edward, haciéndolo ver que Jacob también es digno de su custodia.

-Si claro, dime ¿tú qué piensas sobre los ángeles?- interrogo Alice, el pelilargo se quedo pensando, miro a Bella para después mirar feliz a Alice.

- Pues yo creo en ellos y mucho- aquella respuesta exalto a Bella, pensaba que todos la tomarían a loca si contaba todo sobre su ángel pero escuchar a Jacob decir aquello pensó que tal vez estaba equivocada, por el lado de los ángeles ambos estaban desencajados pensaban que Jacob era el tipo de hombres que encontraban cursis todo aquello que tenía que ver con seres celestiales.

-A ¿sí? y ¿por qué crees en ellos?- siguió indagando Alice

-Es una historia larga, que te contare si vamos a un lugar más cómodo- Bella miraba a Jacob embelesada por lo que decía, al fin encontraba a alguien con los mismas creencias, Edward hizo sus manos puños, Alice estaba arruinando todo en vez de ayudarlo.

-Claro por qué no vamos debajo del árbol a sentarnos en el pasto, después de todo yo también quiero escuchar tu historia- el chico asintió.

Los tres caminaron al gran árbol que Bella había señalado, el cual tenía una sombra acogedora, era una zona alejada de todos y ahí encontraban la tranquilidad que necesitaban, todos se acomodaron, el pelinegro se sentó a lado de Bella mientras que Alice estaba sentada enfrente de ellos

- Bien chicas lo mío no es una historia, sino mas bien algo que viví hace unos años-

_**-FLASH BACK-**_

El vivía en la ciudad de Denver apenas tenía dieciocho años y su vida estaba decadencia en lo económico y lo más importante en lo familiar, hacia cinco meses su padre había fallecido producto de un fallo en su corazón y ahora su madre estaba enferma.

Los doctores le diagnosticaron leucemia linfocítica crónica, le explicaron que la enfermedad se debía a un lento incremento de células blancas y así células cancerosas se diseminaban cada vez más a través de la sangre y en su médula ósea.

El estaba desesperado no sabía qué hacer para conseguir dinero para poder pagar el tratamiento de su madre, se mudo a New York en busca de trabajo, solo tenía sus estudios de preparatoria por lo cual no podía conseguir un empleo con buen salario.

Consiguió el puesto de jardinero en un vivero en el centro de la cuidad, todo marchaba bien hasta que su madre empezó empeorar de salud, el deprimido sin saber qué hacer para que su vida mejorara al igual que la salud de su madre, pidió ayuda divina.

- …. Dios si es que existes mándame una señal, no sé un ángel, lo que sea pero te pido que todo mejore….- dijo, aquello lo pidió la mañana del tres de marzo, cuando regaba una rosas blancas.

Ese día no habían ido muchos clientes, el local estaba desértico hasta que el sonido de la campanilla le informo la llegada de un cliente.

El chico camino la parte de enfrente de aquel vivero para atender a la persona que acababa de entrar, se situó en la parte de atrás del mostrador y lo que vio lo dejo sin habla, se sorprendió al ver una linda mujer de aproximadamente veinte años vestida de un hermoso vestido color blanco, aquella chica tenía el cabello color rojo como el fuego y los ojos azules mas angelicales que Jacob hubiera visto en su vida.

- Disculpa de casualidad ¿tendrás rosas blancas?- pregunto aquella chica, Jacob aun no recobraba la vos ante la belleza de aquella extraña.

- Lo siento, ¿Qué me preguntaste?- repuso él. La chica lo miro a los ojos, lo que dejo de nuevo en blanco a Jacob, el por su parte sentía que aquella mujer podía leerle su alma a través de sus ojos

-¿Te encuentras bien?, te ves triste- pregunto con suma preocupación, el no supo porque pero ella le daba la paz que necesitaba.

-La verdad es que tengo muchos problemas en mi vida, a veces pienso que Dios no me escucha- la chica se recargo en el mostrador con una linda sonrisa que el chico no comprendía.

- Te digo un secreto- el solo asintió esperando a que ella hablara.

- Dios está en todas partes y nos escucha todos los días, y cuando menos te lo esperes esa ayuda que pediste te llegara- dijo sonriente, miro su reloj en su muñeca y después volvió a mirarlo

-Disculpa creo que es hora que me vaya- tomo su bolso que tenia sobre el mostrador y se giro sobre sus talones dispuesta a irse, el chico reacciono.

-Espera ¿qué pasa con tus flores?- la mujer lo voltio a ver.

-No importa lo que tenía que hacer ya lo hice y ha llegado la hora de irme- el chico camino hacia ella perplejo con la situación.

-Una última cosa puedo saber ¿cómo te llamas?-

-Mi nombre es ángel- respondió simple para después salir de la tienda, Jacob estaba atónito, ella era la ayuda que había pedido.

Cinco segundos después salió corriendo en busca de ángel, pero ella ya no estaba por ningún lado, había desaparecido.

Días después todo mejoro notablemente, lo habían contratado en un despacho para archivar y reacomodar varios documentos pero la paga era casi el doble, su mama sentía mejoría, y él seguía pagando su tratamiento.

El veinticuatro de diciembre su mama falleció, salió de ese hospital destrozado, llorando a más no poder, de pronto alguien se acerco a él.

-¿Por qué lloras?,-le pregunto una hermosa dama que iba pasando a su lado cuando venia saliendo del hospital cabizbajo, Jacob le respondió tristemente,

-Acabo perder el regalo más hermoso que Dios le puede dar a cualquier ser humano,- ella lo miro, aunque él no la veía y nuevamente pregunto.

-¿Quién es esa persona?- le contesto con la voz quebrada y ojos vidriosos,

-Era mi madre, una criatura extremadamente hermosa y perfecta, pero con un corazón nada fuerte, fue muy corto el tiempo que la tuve entre mis brazos y después de un profundo suspiro se quedo completamente dormida en mi regazo para siempre- dijo aquello con lagrimas, la madre de Jacob había fallecido de un infarto después de una fuerte lucha contra el cáncer su corazón no aguanto, la mujer lo miro con detenimiento

- No hay porque llorar, ella estará muy bien y feliz junto a todos aquellos ángeles del cielo- el aun no la miraba por temor que la mujer lo viera llorar

-Lo sé pero será difícil resignarme hacia poco tiempo que perdí a mi padre y ahora a mi madre, son dos golpes muy fuertes, ¿no cree usted?-

- Tu madre de tu lado no se ha apartado, te seguirá igual cada día, a donde tú vayas, ella ha estado contigo y en este momento está escuchando lo que estás diciendo y siente lo que estas sintiendo, sigue tu camino alegremente otras personas queridas tendrás más adelante y nada saldrá mal, ella siempre estará a tu lado bendiciéndote cada momento- Jacob aun seguía cabizbajo, la dama le tomo la mano y le dio un beso en la frente como lo hacía su madre, al abrir mis ojos se encontró con que no había nadie frente a él, al abrir su mano vio la medallita que había puesto en su cuello hace un momento cuando ella había dejado de respirar.

Jacob se sorprendió corrió para ver si veía de nuevo aquella hermosa dama pero no la hayo, en ese instante comprendió que esa dama era su madre, dándole palabras de aliento para consolarlo y no estuviera triste.

_**-FIN DE FLASH BACK-**_

Ambas chicas se quedaron atónitas con lo que Jacob acababa de confesarles, Alice supo desde un principio que el pelinegro era de buen corazón y no se equivocaba, porque a pesar de que no era custodiado por nadie, recibía ayuda desde más arriba, Edward había dejado su enojo por un lado, vio que el chico había sufrido pero aun así no permitiría que se quedara con su Bella.

-Lo siento mucho Jacob- dijo Bella tomando su mano, Edward se molesto por aquel toque.

- No sientas nada, es por eso que creo que en los ángeles, ellos nos cuidan a todo momento- las palabras de Jacob hicieron pensar a Bella en su ángel y su promesa de cada catorce de febrero.

-Chicas es hora de irme tengo clase de biología, las dejo- el pelinegro se levanto y camino de regreso a la universidad, Bella aun estaba seria por su historia y fue cuando Alice decidió actuar.

-Bella tú tienes un protector sabias- la chica salió del transe y puso todo su atención a su amiga

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto simple

- Lo siento, el te quiere y está muy cerca de ti, dime ¿te gustaría saber su nombre?- Edward por un lado escuchaba no sabía lo que la pelinegra tramaba.

-Por supuesto es lo que más deseo- respondió nerviosa, el ángel peli cobrizo esbozo su sonrisa arrogante.

- Yo tengo la respuesta a tus problemas, estas lista- la chica solo asintió dudosa a lo que Alice fuese hacer.

- Muy bien ahora cierra los ojos- ella obedeció- ahora en silencio pide con todo el corazón que te diga cómo se llama-

La hermosa castaña cerro sus ojos, y mantuvo en su mente el sueño de cada catorce de febrero, aunque no recordaba su rostro el sueño lo tenía presente, se concentro lo mas que pudo y en su mente hizo su pedido.

…_Por favor, me gustaría saber cómo te llamas…_

Edward la observaba esperando a lo que fuera suceder, Jasper golpeo su hombro y Alice asintió en su dirección, el comprendió que era hora de hacer su parte.

Se acerco vacilante y se agacho a la altura del oído de la castaña con la ayuda de su mano le susurro algo a su custodia

_- Mi nombre es Edward._

Aquellas palabras llegaron hasta los oídos de ella, la chica abrió los ojos como plato, mientras que Edward se levantaba

-Se llama Edward….. Por dios todo este tiempo y por fin se tu nombre Edward- susurro con lagrimas en los ojos.

El plan estaba resultando, Alice le contaría todo sobre ellos y después el destino haría su parte.

* * *

**gracias por sus comentarios y procurare subir mas seguido**

**Moon midnight**


	6. No me dejes

**Recuerden**

_**Cuando vean cursivas son los sueños y los diálogos de los angeles**_

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes de twilight pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y esta bonita historia es mía.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"**Edward"**

Tanto tiempo queriendo saber su nombre y al fin lo había escuchado, se sentía feliz al haber hecho contacto con su ángel guardián, pero quería saber más, quería tenerlo más cerca, verlo, sentirlo, sabía que estaba mal por desear estar cerca de un ser puro, pero ella sentía que le pertenecía solo a él y a nadie más.

Después de aquel susurro que llego mágicamente, se sentía feliz , ella nunca había estado sola en la vida después de todo, Edward siempre estuvo con ella.

Estaba acostada sobre el sofá de su casa, después de estar en la mañana con Alice sentía la necesidad de estar sola, estiro sus piernas en el mientras cambiaba de un canal a otro en el televisor esperando que algo bueno apareciese en el.

Una canción atrajo su atención, se sentó de golpe al escuchar la letra, era exactamente lo que sentía.

_Aquí estoy, Tú también__  
__aunque sea en la imaginación_

_la luna llena que te espera__y te ilumina__  
__como amiga te he sido fiel__  
__ahora te llevo en la piel__  
__se que no va a suceder__  
__pero lo puedo soñar._

Quería estar con el, que esos sueños de cada catorce de febrero se hicieran realidad.

_somos los dos__  
__como el aire que está__  
__flotando libre en la inmensidad__  
__oigo tu voz, sueño contigo__  
__y eres mi ángel de paz__  
__déjame volar__  
__a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar__  
__tus alas me llenan el alma_

Bella eso quería exactamente, si no podía estar en su mundo con el, quería volar junto a el, estar siempre juntos y que nadie los separase.

_Tu sello de amor__  
__lo llevo en la piel__  
__ser solo amigos, no es fácil, babe__  
__despertar es un dolor__  
__si no es verdad lo que yo mas quiero__  
__y aun espero._

Todo la letra de esa canción era cierta, no podía estar con otro chico porque sabía que solo le pertenecía a el, estaba marcada desde un principio.

Apago el televisor de golpe, aquella bella melodía le rompía el corazón.

mientras que Bella estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, Edward la veía desde su sofá, realmente estaba impactado con lo que había logrado Alice aquella mañana.

Al menos eso había quitado a Seiya de la cabeza de su Bella, ahora solo estaba él en sus pensamientos, pero esto tenía que avanzar más rápido, aun no sabía qué era lo que haría Alice para que ellos se amasen.

Era cierto que ella podía ver a Jasper pero Bella no lo hacía, como era posible que eso pasase, tenía que seguir al pie de la letra las recomendaciones de la loca castaña.

**...muy bien Edward, ya hicimos el primer paso, ahora te recomiendo que te acerques a ella, has que sienta tu presencia, susúrrale cosas, invade sus sueños rompe esa línea invisible entre ustedes...**

Aquello sonaba sencillo, lo podía hacer por supuesto, pero no quería perjudicar a Bella, si el se la pasase todo el día susurrando cosas a su oído creería que se habría vuelto loca por escuchar voces, Pero se permitiría visitarla en sueños.

La miraba afligida casi se arrepentía de seguir los consejos de Alice.

Se levanto del sofá camino hacia ella, le parecía lo mas bello que podía existir sobre aquel mundo, su figura era delicada sus piernas estaban relajadas a lo largo del sillón mientras que tenia cerrados aquellos ojos que le quitaban el aliento, solo llevaba puesta una camisa de beisbol de su padre que le quedaba grande.

_-"Vale la pena intentarlo todo por ti amor mio"-_

Se inclino para tocarla, quería sentirla, se recargo en el sofá donde su bella castaña estaba, mientras trataba de recorrer el cuerpo de ella con sus torpes manos.

Bella ya suspiraba acompasadamente, se había entregado a manos de Morfeo, había llegado la hora en la que el tenía que actuar, cerro sus ojos tratando de meterse en sus sueños.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-Bella-_

_Se encontraban de nuevo en la playa donde prometió verla cada catorce de febrero, había roto su promesa ya que ahora la visitaba de nuevo y el calendario marcaba otra fecha._

_La castaña estaba frente a el y lo miraba perpleja, estaba perfecta lucia un lindo vestido blanco, como debería ser siempre._

_-Edward- susurro Bella con voz de queda miraba al ángel muy profundo, ella quería memorizarse su imagen para que cuando despertara estuviera su recuerdo y no una imagen difusa de un hombre._

_La abrazo por la cintura, y miro aquellos ojos que lo mataban._

_-mi amor pronto estaremos juntos, por favor quiero que hagas lo que Alice te dice- no sabia si estaba correcto en lo que le estaba pidiendo, talves era egoísta por querer apresurar las cosas pero estar lejos de ella le afectaba, mas con tantos tipos cerca._

_-quiero verte Edward estar contigo, no quiero que me dejes sola- el angel vio que los ojos celestes de la chica brillaban a causa de las lagrimas que amenasaban por salir, la callo con su pulgar, no quería que llorase y mucho menos por el._

_-shh tanquila Bella,lo estaremos pero tienes que confiar en Alice- Bella asintió ya con sus lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas mientras que Edward se acercaba a rozar sus labios._

**.**

**.**

**.**

-…¡no espera Edward!...- grito Bella levantándose de golpe de la cama.

Había soñado de nuevo con el, se apresuro a tomar su celular y vio que la fecha era otra que catorce de febrero, la promesa se había roto, Edward la seguía visitando en sus sueños después del día de san valentin. Pero ahora con una gran diferencia, ella podía recordar todo, su rostro, su cabello, todo, esos bellos ojos verde esmeralda que le desnudaban el alma, esos carnosos labios que solo en sueños puede tocar, todo estaba ahí.

Suspiro para tratar de tranquilizarse, se paro del sofá con solo una frase en mente.

_**...mi amor pronto estaremos juntos, por favor quiero que hagas lo que Alice te dice...**_

Tenía que hablar con Alice lo antes posible, quería saber que era lo que Edward le dijo en sueños, después de todo ella había hecho que el le dijera su nombre.

Se vistió presurosa en el cuarto, tomo las llaves de su camioneta para dirigirse a la casa de Alice pero no pudo llegar tan lejos por que tenia visita.

-hola preciosa, ya te vas tan pronto- le pregunto el pelirrubio en la puerta, ella pocas veces le había dirigido la palabra a James, no tenía confianza en él.

-hola James que trae por aquí- el chico solo se dedico a escanearla de arriba abajo, la deseaba demasiado, pero con Bella tenía que llevar las cosas despacio, sonrió con malicia.

-tu… ¿dime no me invitaras a pasar?- pregunto el peli plateado, Edward estaba echando chispas detrás de Bella.

_-cierra la puerta Bella-_ susurro el ser celestial mientras que James clavo los ojos en él como si lo pudiera ver, lo que sorprendió mucho al pelicobrizo.

-lo siento James la verdad es que llevo prisa, tal ves en otra ocasión- inquirió Bella tratando de calmarse, ese hombre le ponía los bellos de punta, sabía que nada bueno podía salir de el.

-si quieres te podría acompañar preciosa… para ti puedo llegar ser una gratificante compañía- dijo James aun insinuante, la castaña solo lo empujo del pecho para que él se alejara del marco de la puerta para poder salir, James a regañadientes se alejo mientras observaba como Bella cerraba su departamento con llave tras de sí.

-lo siento…pero si no lo has notado me gusta estar sola- contesto sin expresión alguna la castaña, no se quería dejar intimidar por James, sabía que era un chico problema y lo que mas le gustaba era causar miedo entre sus víctimas.

El pelirrubio trato de tranquilizarse, haciendo que todos sus bellos rasgos se suavizaran.

-será como tu quieras… pero después no te arrepientas de tus errores- Bella no hiso caso alguno, bajo su edificio mientras que se subía a su camioneta impartiendo camino.

Necesitaba ver a Alice algo le decía que aquel sueño fue real, Alice ocultaba algo, ella sabía algo de Edward, tal vez su ángel guardián la había visitado en sueños.

Fijo su vista en el edificio donde su amiga vivía, Edward la veía expectante, posiblemente había echado todo a perder con aquel sueño, pero la verdad se sentía desesperado, la amaba tanto que no quería permanecer lejos de ella, extendió sus alas para mantenerse suspendido del piso, siguió a su hermosa custodia a través de las escaleras, hasta que llegaron al cuarto piso, escucho los toquidos insistentes de Bella mientras que trataba de ver que era lo que la castaña tenía que decirle a Alice.

-voy…- se escucho la voz de Alice del otro lado de la puerta, seguido del sonido de todos los cerrojos quitarse.

-Bella, llegas justo a tiempo.. te estaba esperando- dijo la loca castaña al abrir la puerta, Bella se sorprendió ya que no tenia ningún plan de ir a visitarla.

-tu me esperabas…-

-claro que te esperaba…. Pasa no te quedes ahí parada- abrió la puerta de par en par esperando que la hermosa castaña entrara, Bella acepto la invitación mientras que Edward estaba confundido por la actitud de la chica, Alice lo fulmino con la mirada dándole entender que sabía lo que había hecho - ¿quieres algo de tomar…- Bella se quedo al pie de la sala, y le sonrió a Alice.

-no gracias…Alice quisiera preguntarte algo-

-quieres saber más de Edward cierto…-Bella quedo estática, como sabia que su visita se debía a su ángel. –tengo que confesarte algo… yo puedo ver a Edward…-

**-.-.-.-.**

**El capitulo es cortito pero asi lo marca mi cabecita, las actualizaciones vienen rápido por que quiero terminar esta hermosa historia**

**Las quiero a todas**

**Gracias por sus reviews, los angeles existen hay en todas partes aquellas de las chicas que me escriben contándome cosas, solo les dire son dichosas.**

**Moon midnight**


	7. Los secretos

**Se los prometí aquí tienen una actualización…**

**Chicas quiero que pongan atención a esta capitulo… casi toda la información es cierta, menos la de la última frase del capitulo**

—_**ustedes saben que cuando vean un dialogo en cursiva significa que ciertos angeles hablan—**_

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes de twilight pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y esta bonita historia es mía.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Bella…puedo ver a Edward— dijo Alice con voz de queda, no había más que hacer, el pelicobrizo había echado a perder todo con su desesperación, pero a lo mejor aquello fue lo mejor, solo esperaba cual era la reacción de Bella.

La miro detenidamente mientras que ella estaba estática sin expresión alguna.

—por dios dime algo Bella…— la apuro, quería saber como tomaría las cosas, veía a Edward con enojo, ahora si había metido la pata.

Jasper veía la escena desde la cocina mientras que Edward permanecía al pie de Bella, que al igual que Alice esperaba la reacción de la castaña.

—no te creo…— dijo Bella en un susurro, Alice giro los ojos en blanco cuantas veces no había escuchado esa frase a lo largo de su vida, pero ahora para que negar lo evidente, le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Edward.

—¿así que no me crees?, en ese caso te diré como es… mira el mide aproximadamente como uno noventa, su piel es blanca que en el sol parece de un destellar, su cabello es cabrizo— Bella abrió los ojos de en par a par, ella nunca le había dicho a Alice como era Edward —…y tiene sus ojos de color verde como la naturaleza es como un verde eclaro, son como dos esmeraldas mas bien…— aquel último detalle confirmaba la descripción exacta de su ángel, ella apenas hasta ahora pudo recordar la imagen de aquel hombre que la visitaba en sueños cada de san Valentín, y ella en un minuto lo abría descrito por completo.

—es el… ¿tu lo has visto entonces? — la loca castaña solo asintió — ¡porque no me lo dijiste antes!… ¡porque guardaste el secreto!, ¡desde cuando lo ves!..—

—¡desde mi accidente puedo verlos a todos!…— la interrumpió frustrada, Bella se había agarrado a gritar hablando demasiado rápido, no la culpaba era su primera reacción. –… se todo de ellos, he convivido desde los seis años con Jasper…— confeso tranquila, Bella solo la miraba con los ojos cristalinos y una que otra lagrima resbalando.

—¿de qué accidente?... ¿quién es Jasper?.. Por favor explícame no entiendo nada, ahora solo sé que no estaba loca, Edward es real..…— dijo con voz de queda Bella, se soltó a llorar amargamente mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas al pie del sofá de la sala, Alice aun seguía enojada con el pelicobrizo mientras que el estaba agachado a lado de su custodia, obviamente estaba pagando ahora su desesperación, mientras que ella se apresuro para levantar a su amiga.

—por favor te explicare todo… pero no llores, al contrario sonríe porque nunca has estado sola—dijo mostrando su mejor sonrisa, la acompaño para que se sentara en el sofá mientras que iba por pañuelos a la cocina, una vez que regreso Bella había dejado de sollozar, ahora estaba perdida en pensamientos viendo a la nada. –ahora que estas más tranquila… dime ¿que quisieras saber?— le pregunto cautelosa, estaba preparada mentalmente para todo, desde que tuvo la visita de Artemis.

— ¿donde está ahora?...— pregunto de golpe, tenía los ojos sin expresión alguna, Alice observo a Edward sentado en el descansa brazos del sofá aun lado de su protegida.

—bueno te diré…el está arrepentido por no haber hecho caso a que me diera tiempo de acercarte a el, y no lo culpo, el te ama demasiado…. está sentado a un lado tuyo, esta vestido todo de blanco y ahora tiene encogidas sus alas, la verdad es que esta muy triste porque te ve llorar…— mientras decía todo aquello vio como Bella miraba en el lugar donde estaba sentado Edward, pero había una diferencia, ella no lo podía ver, el pelicobrizo trataba de tocarla, de acercarse mientras que susurraba un "perdóname" que la castaña no escucharía, Bella cerro sus ojos y pudo captar el olor a madera y menta en el aire, el olor de Edward.

—si el esta aquí, puedo sentirlo, gracias…. Perdóname por como actué pero… ¿Cómo es que puedes verlo?— Alice miro de nuevo a Edward, mientras que este asentía con la cabeza, miro que Jasper se acercaba así alentándola a que confesara lo que tantos años ha sido su mayor secreto.

—cuando tenía seis años, Salí de día de campo con mis padres, fue el día mas hermoso de mi vida hasta la fecha no lo he podido olvidar… recuerdo cada momento, todo parecía perfecto pero se hizo tarde y teníamos que regresar a casa….cuando veníamos de regreso a Seattle una fuerte lluvia azoto la región, mi padre era muy precavido cuando conducía pero aquel día el auto derrapo…. Lo último que supe fue que desperté en el hospital tiempo después, ellos habían muerto, pero me di cuenta que ya no era la misma…— miro de nuevo a Jasper mientras que el se acercaba a ella –yo podía ver a Jasper, el jamás me dejo, siempre se mantenía a mi lado…pero también veía a todos los demás seres de luz...— perdió la voz cuando sintió un nudo en la garganta, ahora que le relataba aquello, no sabía que hubiera sido de su vida si Jasper no estuviera a su lado.

—…¿Jasper es tu ángel?— pregunto Bella de repente, la castaña solo asintió con lagrimas en los ojos después de eso se sorprendió cuando la castaña se acerco abrazarla.

Era un abrazo, un simple abrazo que hace mucho tiempo no sentía, aunque Jasper la acompañaba no la podía tocar, pero aquel gesto de Bella la hizo sentirse plena y segura.

—Gracias— le susurro Bella en el oído –gracias Alice…ahora ya no estaremos nunca solas…. Te lo prometo, aunque ellos estén con nosotras, yo estaré contigo— Alice no pudo contestar se tiro a llorar y consolarse como nunca lo había hecho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Qué está haciendo Edward ahora?...— era la sexta vez que Bella hacia esa pregunta, Alice la entendía, esta situación era nueva para ella, desde hace dos horas habían contado cosas triviales sobre sus vidas, después la había invitado a comer, al terminar la agradable comida la chica había cuestionado por Edward de nuevo, visualizo al pelicobrizo, estaba aun lado del comedor mientras que el solo veía embelesado a la castaña, por su parte Jasper estaba suspendido en el aire con los ojos cerrados ignorando todo lo que sucedía, Alice volvió la vista a Bella para dedicarle una sonrisa.

—el sigue a un lado tuyo… aun no se ha movido desde que nos sentamos a comer en el living— explico tranquila.

Bella miro a su lado como esperando que por arte de magia Edward apareciese frente de si de repente, pero nada pasaba, después de un rato tratando de visualizar a su ángel, miro a Alice que la veía con una enorme sonrisa reconfortante.

—Alice ¿que sabes de los ángeles?..— Alice sonrió de nuevo, mientras que la castaña la miraba esperando respuesta.

—en realidad, se mucho pero a la vez nada..— se quedo pensativa por un momento –ya sé cómo puedo explicarte mejor— se puso de pie mientras caminaba a su habitación, Bella la miro sorprendida aun sentada desde la mesa –¡que!...¿ no piensas venir?— la castaña se paro de su asiento siguiendo a Alice, vio que la loca castaña abría la habitación contigua a su recamara, al encender la luz Bella pudo observar la gran colección de libros que Alice tenia en varios estantes.

—dios, ¡esto es impresionante!... cuantos libros – exclamo sorprendida Bella, se acerco al escritorio que estaba en medio de la habitación, leyó las portadas de los libros que estaban sobre él. – _"angelo", "como vivir con ángeles" "día a día con los ángeles"_—

— todos son libros sobre ángeles…— dijo Alice con orgullo, suspiro viendo sus más preciado tesoros –hay muchos tipos de ángeles… en realidad se dividen en tres grupos… en el primero vienen los más cercanos a dios, son los que están siempre a su lado haciendo oraciones, que son los serafines, querubines y tronos, se dice que ellos tienen más de ocho alas con las que se tapan su rostro, debido la luminosidad del mismo señor— la castaña la miro fascinada.

—¿y tu has visto alguno?…— pregunto curiosa Bella.

—la verdad es que no he visto ninguno, Jasper me confió que ellos son los que dan los mensajes del señor a los demás ángeles.— Alice saco un libro de un estante para enseñarle una pintura sobre un serafín ...— bueno el segundo grupo lo conforman los dominios, las virtudes y los poderes, ellos protegen a la gente y la tierra en general, lo suyo también es mas la lucha contra el mal— trato de explicar Alice mientras que ojeaba el libro para enseñar otra imagen a su amiga.

—¿son como Edward y Jasper?— cuestiono la castaña mientras tocaba la imagen del libro.

—..No son mas bien.. Bueno te daré un ejemplo más fácil…Jacob.—

— ¿tú también ves el ángel de Jacob?— Alice sonrió, le divertía mucho la gran curiosidad de Bella, observo que Edward frunció el ceño cuando hizo mención del pelinegro, el al igual que Bella desde que entraron en su librería personal había estado observando las pinturas de los libros.

—no, no lo veo...— Bella la miro desilusionada.— pero a Jacob lo rodea un aura dorada, eso quiere decir que él es protegido desde arriba, posiblemente es una virtud ya que el siempre está iluminado con un rayo…. También se dice que las virtudes son los encargados de hacer milagros a la gente cuando más lo necesitan, ellos de repente aparecen en un día malo, aparecen en el momento que crees que ya no puede ir nada peor en la vida... fue ahí que comprendí que el protector de tu amigo es una virtud y por su historia y su descripción es una virtud muy bonita— explico esto último con un guiño, mientras que Bella sonreía ante la idea de que Jacob también fuera protegido.

—¿y el tercer grupo?— inquirió la curiosa castaña.

— el tercero esta integrados por los principados, los ángeles y los arcángeles, ellos son los que están más cerca a nosotros— termino de decir la loca castaña mientras se iba en busca de otro libro en la estantería, Bella la siguió para observar lo que haría, Alice buscaba entre todos los libreros hasta que encontró lo que quería.

Saco una caja que estaba en una gran trasfondo de color marrón, lo que hacía que no fuera visible, llevo la caja al escritorio donde Bella la pudo observar con detenimiento, la caja era de un color rojo quemado posiblemente ya había perdido el color a través de los años, Alice saco unas llaves del cajón del escritorio, mientras que se apresuraba para poder abrir la dichosa caja.

—¿que contiene esa caja?— pregunto Bella al ver que la loca castaña batallaba en abrir la cerradura.

—es la respuesta a muchas de tus preguntas y una en especial— la chica seguía intentando pero por una razón aquella cerradura no quería ceder –necesito aceite para poder forzar la cerradura—diciendo eso Alice se apresuro a ir a la cocina por aceite vegetal, Bella la seguía de cerca.

—Alice espera— la castaña abrió el estante de arriba de la estufa para sacar el aceite, pero al escuchar a su amiga se detuvo para mirarla. – Aun no me has dicho a qué grupo pertenecen Edward y Jasper— Alice se quedo paralizada había olvidado contar la parte más importante.

—lo siento me emocione… bueno ellos pertenecen al tercer grupo, los principados son los protectores de los animales, mientras que los arcángeles son los guerreros que pelean por nosotros contra el mal, supongo que has escuchado de ellos— Bella solo asintió puesto que ya sabía que existían siete – bueno y por ultimo Edward y Jasper son ángeles— la castaña estaba extrañada no sabía que hubiera tanta variedad de seres de luz

—¿entonces ellos son simples ángeles?... ¿que es lo que hacen o cual es misión?— Alice vio que Edward apareció de pronto detrás de Bella.

—_te he cuidado toda tu vida y no sabes que hacemos los ángeles— _dijo Edward en un susurro, palabras que hicieron que Alice se echara a reir, mientras que Bella frunció su ceño.

—oye no es para que te burles de mi— reclamo molesta la hermosa castaña, Alice seso sus risas mientras se volvía a sacar el aceite.

—lo siento… no te enojes solo que me sorprende que no sepas cual es la misión de un ángel, pero de todos modos te lo diré, ellos son los que permanecen entre nosotros y nos cuidan hasta el fin de nuestros días, algunos de ellos son conocidos como ángeles de la guarda o ángeles protectores… entonces ya aclarada la duda, ¿tienes otra?— Bella la miro entristecida de repente, Alice al igual que Edward percibieron el cambio de humor en la hermosa castaña.

—entonces lo que siente Edward por mi… es simple cariño por su custodio— dijo la castaña cabizbaja Edward se acerco y la trato de abrazar pero fue inútil al ver como sus manos traspasaban el cuerpo de Bella.

—_no… yo no te quiero Bella… yo te amo_ – Alice miraba la pareja, quería que estuvieran juntos, pero ella hacia todo lo que estaba a su alcance, pero le parecía muy tonto que Bella tuviera aquellos pensamientos.

— te equivocas Bella…— la castaña levanto su mirada para hacerle frente a los grandes ojos chocolates de Alice – hay muchas historias donde el amor de una ángel por su protegido es tan grande que se llegan enamorar de ella, es por eso que unos tenemos más suerte que otros, es la misma razón por la que ningún chico se te acerca, la misma por la que te salvo aquel día en el acantilado haciéndose visible para ti, sin mencionar que te hizo una promesa que cada aniversario de aquel día el volvería en sueños… el te ama Bella, te ama como no podrías imaginarte— la castaña se quedo sorprendida, como era que ella sabía todo sobre ellos. –sé lo que estas pensando, pero recuerda que yo veo y escucho a Edward, lo sé todo por el…es por eso que el contenido de aquella caja te ayudara a comprender todo— sin más Alice se apresuro al alcoba donde había dejado la dichosa caja dejando a la pareja en la cocina, después de engrasar y forzar la cerradura esta cedió, Jasper se acerco a un lado para poder apreciar su labor.

—_estás segura que Edward no se enojara por lo que vas a ser— _le pregunto el peli plateado en un susurro a Alice para que el ser pelicobrizo no escuchara.

—confía en mí, es necesaria que ella lo vea…recuerda que el tiempo se está acabando— aseguro Alice sin quitar la vista del libro.

—_lo sé solo faltan días según Carlisle_— dijo cariñoso Jasper, Alice le sonrió sin dejar de apreciar la cerradura abierta.

Escucho los pasos de Bella retumbar sobre la duela de la habitación mientras que ella levantaba el libro que celosamente guardaba en aquella caja.

Era un libro con pasta negra, estaba completamente viejo y una que otra pagina maltratada, Bella se acerco un poco más para leer el titulo

"**HITLER Y LA LANZA DEL DESTINO"**

—no entiendo que tiene que ver este libro con Edward—pregunto cautelosa aun sabia a que venía Hitler al tema, el pelicobrizo apareció detrás de ambas, para observar lo que atraía tanto la atención de las castañas, al ver aquel libro le provoco malos recuerdos al ángel.

—_no Alice….no le digas_— ordeno Edward con voz autoritaria.

—tiene mucho que ver, los ángeles suelen tener muchos protegidos por encargos y según su desempeño ellos pueden subir de nivel…—suspiro mientras que ojeaba el libro donde se veía la imagen del dictador al igual que varios símbolos –antes de ti Edward fue custodios de muchos, el es legendarios en los cielos debido a eso… un querubín tuvo el error de encomendarle una misión lo cual hiso que Edward dejara de confiar en los humanos…— Bella le prestaba suma atención a Alice mientras que el pelicobrizo trataba de arrebatarle el libro a Bella, y le gritaba que no escuchara ni una palabra, se avergonzaba de aquello, se arrepentía de a ver permitido tantas muertes.

—_por favor Alice…para_— Alice por su parte hacia oídos sordos, ella tenía que hacer lo correcto, el tiempo se estaba acabando y no quería dejar que esto quedara inconcluso.

—no te quedes callada, cual fue el error…dime—

—Edward tenia fue custodio de Hitler—

**-.-.-.-.**

**Chicas no sean rudas…. Dejen review, eso me da fuerza para seguir escribiendo…. Muchas gracias Aryam, Serichigo, Ailin, Bella Misty y Crimson mizzle va dedicado a ella el cap**

**Gracias a ustedes también por que se dan su tiempo para leerme y gracias por todos los reviews en la obsesion **

**Atte**

**Moon midnight**


	8. Rompiendo las reglas

**Hola chicas.. ahora si las sorprendi 3 actualizaciones en esta semana, ahora si se dieron cuenta que lo único que me impedía subir era mi universidad.**

**Pues lo de Hitler, si googlean existe el libro y la situación es famosa hasta en los porgramas de discovery.**

**Solo falta un capitulo para enterarnos el aviso de Carlisle, bueno sin mas los dejo.**

—_**ustedes saben que cuando vean un dialogo en cursiva significa que ciertos angeles hablan— al igual que los sueños de Bella tiene con Edward**_

**DISCLAIMER**

**Los personajes de twilight pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y esta bonita historia es mía.**

**.-.-.-.-.**

-Edward fue custodio de Hitler-

La confesión había dejado impactada a Bella, miro el libro mientras que observaba las imágenes en el, tenia ahora más preguntas que repuestas, se concentro en aquellos escritos tratando de encontrar la respuesta que Alice le dijo que encontraría.

-Eso debió ser terrible…-dijo Bella en un hilo de voz –cuidar de alguien que no lo merece, ¿pero cuál fue el error que cometieron?-Alice miro de reojo al imponente ángel que estaba detrás de Bella, su mirada era fuerte, a pesar de ser un pacifico ser de luz, Edward tenia la habilidad de causar miedo a sus oponentes, su ceño estaba fruncido mientras que miraba con desprecio aquel libro y de vez en cuando le dirigía una mirada de enojo a ella, definitivamente no estaba contento.

-El serafín que cometió el error tenia la misión cuidar "la lanza del destino", pero por un descuido llego a manos del dictador, ya que el se había empeñado en tenerla- Bella la veía dudosa, no sabía qué era eso de "la lanza" y el porqué tuvo que pagar su hermoso ángel por aquello, Alice pareció leer sus pensamientos y busco una página que explicaba la situación.

-"La lanza del destino" es la que fue enterrada en el costado de Jesucristo para comprobar su muerte…. por lo tanto es la que contiene su sangre, se dice que aquel que la tuviera en sus manos era completamente invencible, cosa que el dictador escucho y se esforzó en encontrarla….- suspiro miro de nuevo al peli cobrizo que solo se mantenía al margen –la misión que se le encomendó a Edward fue cuidar de Hitler hasta que la lanza fuera arrebata de sus manos… pero para eso paso mucho tiempo después y el vio todo lo perverso que podía llegar hacer un ser humano, lo que logro no querer cuidar de nadie más al terminar aquella misión...-

Bella bajo la vista hacia las escrituras, ella lo entendía si ella se viera obligada a cuidar de un ser ruin y despiadado no quisiera que eso volviera a pasar, observo el libro y vio un dibujo detallado de un ángel cuidando al dictador.

-¿y como es que ahora me cuida a mi?… ¿por que se decidió a bajar de nuevo para custodiar a un humano?- dijo confundida, ya que de aquella trágica guerra habían pasado décadas y ahora algo le había dado las fuerzas para volver a proteger a un humano.

Edward que estaba al margen de la plática se acerco a Alice por la parte de atrás.

-_no quiero que le digas nada mas… yo me encargare de explicárselo_- susurro en su oído mientras que la loca Castaña solo asintió ante la orden, mirando de frente a Bella.

-eso tu pronto lo sabrás…-respondió Alice, Bella se hizo un puchero al ver que su amiga no le diría nada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bella tomo el libro para leer un poco más sobre la historia, después de un rato estaba completamente fascinada, no cabía duda que tenia al mejor ángel cuidando de ella, miro a su alrededor pero no encontró a su amiga por ninguna parte, se había metido de lleno en la lectura que ni siquiera se percato cuando salió, dejo el libro dentro de la caja para poder descansar su vista, cerro sus ojos un poco mientras que lanzaba un suspiro.

-me gustaría verte como Alice lo hace…- dijo de pronto al viento, Edward que estaba frente al escritorio escucho sus palabras, logrando que una sensual sonrisa se colocara sobre sus labios.

_-…y a mí me gustaría estar contigo_-

Aquel día había sido revelador, después de toda una vida cuidando de ella en secreto, ahora Bella sabia todo de él, encogió sus alas mientras se elevaba sobre el piso de manera que se sintiera mas cómodo, fijo su mirada de nuevo en su hermosa Castaña, tenía más de una hora leyendo ese horrendo libro, pero no podía negar que aquello le había ayudado a conocerlo más.

Le parecía imposible como ella lo tenía de cabeza, jamás sintió nada por un humano y valla que había cuidado de tantos y visto muchos más, pero ella tenía un esencia que con solo una palabra de Bella podía tener el mundo a sus pies, ni en sus pensamientos mas locos creyó ser capaz de mostrase así ante uno de sus protegidos.

De repente un olor característico y una paz se hizo presente en la habitación, logrando que el despegara la vista de Bella para mirar alrededor a que se debía, escucho que Bella se paraba del escritorio haciendo que prestara de nuevo atención en ella.

vio que algo había llamado la atención de su hermosa Castaña, se dejo caer al suelo para caminar los pocos pasos que los separaban, y se detuvo tras ella para poder leer el tema del libro dorado que ahora cogía de sus manos.

"**La regla de oro"**

De inmediato entro en pánico, el olor a menta y la paz que se sintió se debió a la presencia del libro, no sabía que Alice lo tuviera, ni siquiera lo había visto con el montón en el escritorio, cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió apareció en la cocina en donde Alice preparaba la cena, mientras que Jasper la miraba hacerlo desde la silla del desayunador, la loca Castaña al verlo dio un brinco haciendo que se pegara en una alacena.

-¡por todos los cielos Edward no puedes apa…-

_-¡sube ahora_!…-la interrumpió desesperado, Bella no podía leer ese libro _–¡ahora Alice!-_ Jasper se sobre salto, mientras que Alice corrió escaleras arriba sin preguntar si quiera nada con el rubio siguiéndole sus pasos, Edward por su parte volvió hacer visible en la biblioteca, escucho los pasos de Alice al subir las escaleras, mientras que Bella ojeaba el libro y tenía una expresión indescifrable.

-¡Bella!- la Castaña salió del transe para mirar a Alice al pie de la puerta.

-Alice…dime que lo que dice aquí no es cierto- dijo Bella con la voz ronca, sentía que las lagrimas se atoraban en su garganta, Alice se acerco mientras que Bella le tendía el libro dorado, ella lo tomo entre sus manos miro que la porta era hecha de oro, abrió de golpe el libro para ver de qué se trataba, Bella la observa, su amiga estaba sin entender nada – por favor… explícame que es esto de la regla de oro- pregunto ya con voz débil Bella, sus ojos celestes empezaban empañarse.

-este libro no es mío… no tengo idea de donde salió- confeso dudosa la loca Castaña, Edward miraba la escena con rabia, sabía que alguien había puesto ese libro ahí pero no se dio cuenta el momento que lo hicieron.

-_son nuestras reglas_- escucho la voz de Jasper retumbar para tratar de explicárselo a Alice. – _Ese libro no debería estar aquí, solo lo puede poseer un ángel_- dijo enojado el rubio, mientras que Alice seguía leyendo.

Edward miro a Jasper, el tenia razón alguien había puesto ese libro en manos de Bella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-la regla de oro…es la más inquebrantable, dicta que ningún ser de luz puede enamorarse de un humano, de lo contrario sería desterrado…-leyó Alice en un hilo de voz, fijo su vista en su amiga mientras que hallaba las palabras exactas para alentarla.- Bella tranquila… se de esta regla, pero no tienes de que preocuparte..-

-¿cómo que no tengo de que preocuparme?... lo desterraran puede morir Edward…- la interrumpió Bella desesperada, Alice miro de reojo al ángel peli cobrizo mientras que este se encontraba con mirada triste, así que decidió interferir.

-el no puede morir… nadie lo puede hacer morir solo por que ama con intensidad a su protegida... tal vez lo pueden dejar caer- la Castaña seguía renuente perdida en pensamientos – si el llega faltar aquella regla puede ser un ángel caído..- explico la Castaña

-¿ángel caído?- inquirió Bella al darse vuelta para hacerle frente a Alice.

-ellos se dejan caer haciéndose mortales, pero para eso tienen que romper las reglas- explico Alice, Bella se sintió cansada, había tantas cosas en su cabeza que solo quería salir corriendo a su casa, miro a su amiga de reojo, después de todo ella no tenía la culpa de nada.

-Alice...lo siento tengo que irme, tengo mucho que pensar- le dedico una sonrisa que no le llego a sus ojos, camino escaleras abajo para tomar su bolso en la sala, escucho los pasos de su amiga detrás suyo.

-espera Bella… ¿a dónde vas?- inquirió rápido Alice.

- a mi casa me siento cansada… no te preocupes, mañana te veo en la escuela ¿sí?- Alice solo asintió dejando ir a Bella, la Castaña tomo su camioneta en marcha y manejo las pocas cuadras que distanciaban su departamento con el de Alice, tenía la mente echa líos.

Abrió la puerta de su departamento mientras que Edward ya la esperaba adentro, tiro sus cosas a un lado mientras que se empezaba a desvestir para tomar una ducha, el peli cobrizo no se perdía de ningún movimiento, toda su miraba acariciaba las curvas de su amada, la siguió hipnotizado hacia al baño, quería acariciarla, tenerla en sus brazos y besarla cada centímetro de su piel.

Ya no era un ser puro después de todo y ahora lo sabía.

Espero el momento exacto en que Bella se fue a dormir, cuando estuvo seguro de que se durmió volvió hacer de la suyas al meterse en su sueño.

_-Bella Bella- grito en la inmensidad el peli cobrizo, era el mismo lugar de siempre pero ahora no la veía por ninguna parte._

_Camino por la gran orilla del mar en busca de la Castaña hasta que la vio sentada en la orilla, se acerco lento mientras que se agachaba para estar a su altura._

_-Bella mi amor- la llamo de cerca, Bella lo miro con sus ojos cristalinos por las lagrimas._

_-no quiero que te destierren Edward, no quiero perderte...-_

_-no lo harán preciosa, no importa lo que pase, siempre estaré a tu lado…- le susurro de cerca mientras se permitía sentarse a un lado de ella, -Bella… cuando me dieron la orden que tenia cuidar de alguien de nuevo, me rehusaba por completo- la miro detenidamente mientras que ella prestaba atención – incluso el señor de los cielos me dio el privilegio de escoger a mi protegido, no sabía que hacer solo cerré mis ojos esperando elegir bien…entonces te vi, de inmediato me atrapaste, desde ese día me jure a mi mismo nunca dejarte- la tomo de la mano mientras que se acercaba mas a ella – te quise tanto, que creo que te sobreprotegí, lamento todo lo que te hice pasar pero no pude evitarlo- la Castaña estaba sonrojada, mientras que el pelicobrizo aprovecho para rozar sus labios._

_- te amo Bella… y no importa las reglas que tenga que romper para estar contigo_-

.

.

.

-_tranquila Alice_- alentó el ángel rubio, desde que Bella se fue a su casa y Edward desaparecido tras ella, Alice solo se la pasaba lamentándose.

-es que, como quieres que lo haga…alguien puso ese libro ahí- dijo la loca Castaña mientras se pasaba sus manos por su cabello.

-_preciosa es más que obvio que esto fue obra de Carlisle…ese libro es el reglamento sagrado de cada ángel, solo nosotros lo podemos portar, el no quiere que volvamos a quebrantar la regla de oro_- la chica asintió, ella por mas que le daba vueltas al asunto llegaba a la misma conclusión de Jasper. _– porque le dijiste a Bella que nunca has visto un serafín, pensé que le ibas a contar que Carlisle te visito esta mañana_-

La chica tenía el ceño fruncido, miro al rubio con determinación.

-porque si le decía a Bella sobre la visita de Carlisle…tendría que decirle lo que está por venir-

**-.-.-.-**

**Por favor cualquier pregunta que tengan o cualquier detalle favor de comentar en un review, y si les gusto también háganlo :D**

**Recuerden que estamos a un capitulo para que la bomba de la trama de esta historia estalle…solo les dire que querrán matarme.**

**Por otro lado mi adorada chula hermosa y preciosa beta pame, esta trabajando exhaustivamente y es por eso que no he podido subir capitulo, debido a que esta historia no tiene beta la actualizo con mucho errores :D**

**Pero gracias a Serena misty y sus enseñanzas de ortografía… también te amo ;-;**

**Gracias por todo chicas y por leerme en mis historias**

**Moon midnight**


End file.
